


Sixty Beats Per Minute

by BobaBunnies



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Angst, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Akuma (Miraculous Ladybug), Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Feels, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Please Don't Hate Me, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 31,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobaBunnies/pseuds/BobaBunnies
Summary: The average human heart beats at sixty beats per minute when resting. Anything below that, aside from certain exceptions, is considered bradycardia (slow heart rate).This is the story of how a piano major fell in love for the first and last time.RATED 13+ FOR: mild language, death, alcohol use, depression, and suicidal content in the later chapters.*Old story - constantly under editing to improve the quality/enjoyment**Also available on Wattpad under the same username*
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 20
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

** 0** ** 3:1 ** ** 2 ** **:** **08**

"You've got to be kidding me!" Adrien groaned, "I just got called for _another_ gig next week... The same week as finals!"

The frustrated and stressed-out blond walked over to the couch of his three-bedroom apartment and slumped down with a long, audible sigh.

"Why did I decide to be a piano performance major..."

"Well," his roommate and best friend, Nino, sat down next to him, "The college life comes with being stressed, depressed, and broke after all"

Adrien eyed his best friend, "Not helping, buddy"

Nino put his hand on Adrien's shoulder, "Relax. You're a smart dude with good time management skills"

Adrien blew his golden bangs out of his face, "But not only do I have a gig next week, I also have some piano students coming in for lessons tomorrow"

Nino frowned, "You look like you could use a break. Wanna head down to the café for a bit before your next class?"

The blond sighed and stood up, "I'd rather not. Thanks for the offer, though"

Without another word, Adrien silently made his way to his piano room and shut the door. He took a deep breath to calm down, feeling his lungs fill with air as his chest tightened.

He looked at his right inner wrist, where a timer had been embedded. Three months, twelve days, and eight hours. The day he meets his soulmate is still three months away... Or so he believed. Many girls have had crushes on him throughout his life, but he never felt a deep connection to anyone before. He never got to experience the feeling of falling in love.

Adrien turned his attention back to the piano in the corner. Sheet music had been scattered everywhere. Hundreds一perhaps thousands一of pages were spread out around the carpeted floor, looking as if a violent hurricane had struck this room. Across the room from the piano lay a tipped-over music stand and music books surrounding the stand.

He is currently on his third year of université, pursuing his career in piano performance. Although he enjoys playing piano, little did he know how stressful and packed his schedule would be with this type of major. He was required to take a large number of music classes, along with the general requirements of math, science, and French. He was also required to do on- and off- campus performances. As a way of making money, he started teaching piano privately.

His mother, Emilie Agreste, was a piano major, and he wanted to follow in her footsteps. Emilie passed away when he was thirteen years old, and his father became distant ever since.

But Nino was there for him through it all. The two of them have been best friends since collège. Adrien saw Nino as the brother he never had, for he grew up as an only child.

Right as Adrien was about to sit down at his piano, the door swung open and his roommate's voice followed.

"Hey dude一"

Nino paused with his mouth gaped open when he saw the horrors of the room. After scanning the room for a couple seconds, he looked back at Adrien.

"That's it, you're getting some fresh air," he demanded, "And cancel those lessons that you have tomorrow while you can"

Adrien ran a hand down his face, "I'm fine, really"

Nino shook his head and stepped into the room, "'Fine'?"

The young adult gestured to the mess around the room, "Does this look 'fine' to you? You're mentally destroying yourself, Adrien!"

"Nino," Adrien breathed, "I appreciate you for caring, but一"

"No buts," Nino interrupted and knelt down to pick up some papers, "You need a break. Just go take a look in the mirror if this isn't enough to prove it.

"Speaking of which," Nino continued, whilst holding a stack of papers, "Wash your face while you're at it. Once you're done, we're going for a walk"

Adrien knew Nino wouldn't take no for an answer. Groaning, he stepped around the kneeling Nino and exited the room for the bathroom. The second he turned on the bathroom lights, he saw what looked like a zombie from a horror movie.

It was the first time he's seen himself today, and he couldn't believe he went to his first class of the day looking like this. His hair was as frizzy as a bird's nest and stuck out in places, his eyes radiated a noticeable cloud of dark purple underneath, and his lips were dry and peeling as if he hadn't used chapstick in twelve years.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Nino was right; he needed a break. Badly. Maybe it really was the best idea to cancel his piano lessons tomorrow. His upcoming gig was stressful enough.

**~•~**

After Adrien was done fixing himself up, him and Nino decided to stop by the grocery store. Adrien went on his own to the cereal aisle. He looked up, scanning his eyes through the shelf of colored boxes for the correct cereal.

Then, his eyes finally landed on it. The last box left. He reached up to grab the box, just in time for another pale hand to reach for it at the same time.

~

As Nino pushed the shopping cart through the aisles, a familiar voice called out from behind him.

"Hey Nino."

Smiling, Nino turned around to find his girlfriend, Alya, standing there with her orange ombre hair falling over her shoulders.

"Hey, didn't expect to see you here"

The two of them shared a quick kiss before continuing their conversation.

"Adrien needed to get out," Nino explained, "But I figured, why not stop by the grocery store?"

Nino sighed, "I'm genuinely concerned for him, though. Sometimes he pushes himself too hard"

"He's definitely a hard worker," Alya said, "It's nice to have a break, though"

"He has a piano gig the same week as finals," Nino added, "He's pretty stressed at the moment"

"You're just like an older brother to him," Alya giggled, "And about his gig, where is he playing?"

"Just at the bar down the street from school"

"I might stop by and listen with my new roommate, Marinette," Alya said, smiling, "She likes music after all"

~

"I'm sorry!" The bluenette beside Adrien yelled and retracted her hand, "You touched it first. You can take it"

Adrien shook his head and retracted his hand, too, "You take it, I can always come back another time"

The short girl still refused and shook her head again.

"Well, someone's gotta take it," Adrien said.

Before the bluenette could say anything else, a third voice came in.

"Excuse me"

The third person grabbed the box off the shelf and threw it in their cart before rolling it down the aisle. The soft stuttering of wheels rolling against the glossy floor decrescendoed as the customer made their way through the hallway of shelves. Then the two of them were left alone in silence.

Adrien couldn't help but smile and chuckle a bit as he stared at the bluenette in front of him. The girl smiled back.

"What's so funny?" She asked through giggles.

Adrien burst out laughing, "I don't know"

The bluenette returned the laugh, and the two of them stood there in the middle of the aisle laughing together for no reason at all.

Adrien smiled and wiped a small tear away with his finger, "I'm sorry, I better get going. I have a class in twenty minutes"

The girl stopped mid-laugh and looked at the time on her phone. She inhaled a quick gasped and shot her head back up.

"My class is in five minutes!"

"Better hurry, then," Adrien said, still smiling.

Nodding, the bluenette turned around and ran down the aisle. Adrien watched her scamper away from him, her midnight pigtails swaying behind her. With his lips still curled in a smile, Adrien turned around and walked off on his own path.

Before Marinette could turn the corner at the end of the aisle, she took one last glance behind her at the handsome blond. She shot one last smile at him as she watched him walk away with his back turned to her. Sighing, she looked back ahead and continued her route to Alya.


	2. Chapter 2

**03:11:18**

Ever since that encounter yesterday, Adrien couldn't stop thinking about the bluenette. He couldn't forget the way she laughed, her smile, her sweet personality, and everything else about her. He still remembered her voice as if it were his own.

Adrien took a seat in front of his piano with the horizontal lines and notes of his sheet music spread out in front of him. He had no classes today and he canceled the scheduled piano lessons, so he spent most of the day practicing for his upcoming gig and studying for finals.

The room still had a couple pages of sheet music scattered here and there, but at least it didn't look like Godzilla had wrecked his room anymore.

After a couple hours of practicing, Adrien stepped out of the piano room and headed for the front door. Nino was out, so Adrien was left on his own for a while.

~

Marinette sat down on a park bench with her sketchbook in her lap. Normally she would be sketching out a new fashion design, but this time she wanted to try something different. She remembered the blond from yesterday, and attempted to draw as much as she remembered about him.

Not remembering what clothes he wore, Marinette ended up drawing the boy wearing a black, skintight suit, a mask, and cat ears. He looked just like the fictional superhero Chat Noir from the movies. She giggled at her drawing.

_Close_ _enough_ _._

The bluenette turned to a new page in her sketchbook and began sketching out the scenery of the park. The fountain, bright sky, blinding sun, green grass, and all that.

"Hey girl," a voice said from nearby.

Marinette jumped and shot her head up to look at Alya, who had a boy next to her.

"Hey Alya!" Marinette greeted with a smile.

Alya gestured to the boy by her side, "This is Nino"

Nino smiled and held his hand out to her. Marinette took his hand and shook it before introducing herself to him. She's heard many things about Nino, Alya's boyfriend. Alya has talked about him quite often.

"Shoot, I should have brought Adrien along," Nino said, "He seemed like he didn't want to be bothered, so I didn't bring him"

"It's alright," Alya said, "We'll see him in a few days anyways"

Marinette blinked in confusion, "Who's Adrien?"

"My roommate," Nino replied, "And best friend. Me, him, and Alya have been good friends since collège"

Marinette smiled softly. She didn't have many friends, if not any, until she started her first year of université two years ago since she's done online school her whole life. After applying to a number of schools on her last year of lycée, she was accepted into one in Paris. She met Alya recently when they were assigned as roommates after Alya's former roommate transferred out of the country.

"Nino and I are going to get ice cream," Alya said, "You should come with us"

Marinette closed her sketchbook, "I'd love to"

And with that, Marinette, Alya, and Nino made their way out of the park and into the city.

Meanwhile, Adrien took a stroll through the park, admiring the scenery of a sunny day in Paris. Great weather to end spring quarter with. He made his way to an empty bench near the fountain and sat down. He closed his eyes, feeling the gentle wind blow his golden locks back as his other four senses took over. The park was completely isolated, and there was no sound except for the rustling of the trees that stood nearby and the water splashing in the fountain. A calming and relaxing scene, just what he needed to relieve his stress for the following week.

Adrien took in a deep breath through his nose and exhaled slowly. A small smile tugged at his lips as he relaxed into nature around him.

His moment was interrupted when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Annoyed, Adrien opened his eyes and took out his phone to see a text message from Nino asking where he was. Adrien told him his location and with a sigh, stood up from the bench. He placed his phone back in his pocket and headed back towards his apartment.

** 03:09:21 **

Adrien and Nino arrived at the bar on the night of Adrien's gig. Adrien had dressed himself up in a black tuxedo with a bowtie and black dress pants一a typical musician's performance outfit. His emerald green eyes scanned the crowded room until they attached themselves to the black grand piano seated on the large stage, shimmering underneath the blinding rays of the spotlight.

Nino patted his best friend's back, "Go on up there, bro. You'll do great like always"

Adrien nodded and stepped towards the stage. Once he reached the piano, he briefly adjusted his bowtie before sitting down. Adrien stretched his fingers out for a short moment before relaxing them on the shining ivory keys. All the customers were busy chatting among each other, so nobody noticed the musician that had walked onstage.

Adrien inhaled a long breath through his nose before starting a little warmup. Immediately, a loud, crisp, and melodic sound erupted from onstage as his fingers danced along the keys with blistering speed. All the chattering in the room began to die down as more and more people noticed the music and turned their attention to the stage. The sound of the musician's melodies echoed throughout the room, bringing a chill to everyone who heard it. Nino smiled proudly at his best friend.

The audience watched in awe as Adrien's fingers moved with the music. While the piano sounded, the door opened, and Alya and Marinette stepped inside. Marinette's mouth dropped open in awe the second she stepped through that doorway, like she was looking at a glowing sunset. Her reaction had been caused both by what she heard and because of who the musician was.

Right there, playing onstage, was the handsome blond she met at the grocery store not too long ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette's ever swirling thoughts were interrupted when Alya nudged her with her elbow, causing her attention to shift from Adrien to her best friend.

Alya pointed near the front of the room, "Let's go stand by Nino over there"

Marinette nodded and followed Alya through the crowd, squeezing through a number of people until they reached Nino.

"Hey dudes," Nino greeted.

Alya returned the greeting, but Marinette's attention had been super glued to the pianist. Her heart pounded roughly against her chest while a small heat crept its way onto her cheeks as she watched him.

Nino looked at Marinette and pointed onstage, "That's Adrien by the way. You can meet him after his performance"

Marinette ignored him. She knew this was Adrien. Alya had already told her before they arrived. She already knew him, but she had no idea he was the friend they were talking about, much less the performer they would be watching tonight.

The moment she saw him, she began to get a strange yet comforting feeling in her chest and a ticklish feeling in her stomach. Marinette placed her hands over her pounding heart and a small smile formed on her lips as she watched the performance in awe.

Onstage, Adrien had stopped playing, and the audience exploded into applause. He smiled, not looking up from the instrument. That was only his warmup. Wait until they hear the actual pieces he prepared for tonight.

Adrien froze when he felt his heart beating roughly against his ribcage. His hands tensed up as they hovered just above the keys. Why is he suddenly getting this... Indescribable feeling? And why now of all times? He was in the middle of a performance for crying out loud! As a matter of fact, he hasn't even started!

Adrien tried his best to ignore this sudden feeling. He retracted his hands and formed a tight fist for a few seconds before stretching his fingers outwards for the same amount of time. Relaxing his fingers back onto the keys, he took a breath and began playing his first piece.

Though his fingers were relaxed now, he still felt the unusual feeling in his chest. It was a feeling he has never felt before. But he couldn't think about it right now, he had to finish up his performance. For now, he had to try his best to ignore it and keep going.

It wasn't a bad feeling. It wasn't a bad one at all. In fact, it was oddly comforting. Adrien couldn't help but smile as he continued on with the piece. Why did he smile all of a sudden? He wasn't sure. He just felt it was right.

**~•~**

When Adrien was done with his performance, the blond pianist stood up, faced the audience, and bowed. The crowd cheered and clapped as he straightened and shot them a smile. He scanned the room, and his eyes landed on Alya and Nino. But those two weren't what caught his attention.

Right there, standing next to them, was the bluenette from the grocery store. Their paths had crossed yet again, but he wasn't complaining. Her sapphire eyes stared back at him, applauding him with a smile spread out on her lips. That strange feeling that he felt onstage came back the moment his eyes landed on her. Only this time, it was much stronger than before. Too compelling to ignore.

At this point, all the noisy cheering from the audience had been completely drowned out. It was all nothing but background music now. It was like he had been submerged underwater and couldn't hear anything. All of his attention was focused on that girl. He couldn't stop staring at her. And it wasn't one of those awkward staring moments where you accidentally lock eyes with a stranger. Rather, it felt rather comfortable. It felt natural.

Adrien and Marinette both grew calm and relaxed as their eyes locked onto one another. No nerves, no tenseness, nothing but relaxation. It was as if they were floating. Like they could stand there all day looking at each other. Like they were frozen in time together. Adrien's smile only grew wider the longer his verdant eyes locked onto her.

But their moment was cut-off when a hand landed on Adrien's shoulder. He instantly snapped back to reality and looked at the man who brought him back. It was then that he realized the applause had died down; two minutes ago apparently. The room had fallen into dead silence now, and all eyes were still on him. Heat rose to Adrien's cheeks from embarrassment. He hoped his cheeks weren't a noticeable shade of red.

The man who interrupted his thoughts cleared his throat.

"Thank you for that amazing performance, Monsieur Agreste"

Adrien cracked a smile and shook hands with the man. The musician walked offstage, and the crowd continued on with their day as hundreds of drowned out conversations slowly came back to life like before, crescendoing little by little.

Adrien made his way to his friends, and Nino immediately held his hand up for a high five, which Adrien returned.

"You did amazing!" Alya exclaimed and pulled him in for a quick hug.

Marinette watched nervously in the back, not knowing what to say to him. All she could do for now was keep smiling.

Adrien's attention went from Alya and Nino to Marinette. Noticing how he was now looking at her, the bluenette shot her eyes down in embarrassment, avoiding eye contact. Why was she suddenly so nervous when not too long ago, they were comfortably staring at each other? Was it because she realized how attractive he is?

Upon seeing her, Adrien squeezed past Alya and Nino to get to her. The couple behind him stayed silent as he stopped directly in front of the bluenette.

"Hello," Adrien greeted.

Marinette slowly looked up from the floor until she was met face-to-face with those shining viridescent orbs of his.

"H-hi," she greeted nervously.

"I'm Adrien," Adrien said, "I believe we've met before. What's your name?"

"Marinette," the bluenette replied.

Adrien gave her a soft smile as he leaned down to her height. Marinette nervously glanced over his shoulder at Alya, who gave her a nod. Marinette's eyes returned to Adrien, and she stood up on her tippy toes to reach his face. The two of them briefly exchanged a pair of kisses on both of their cheeks.

"Nice to meet you, Marinette," Adrien said.

"N-nice to meet you... Too," Marinette tried her best to smile.

"Sorry, I think I need to go," Marinette said quickly, "I'll... I'll see you around then"

Alya blinked, "Marinette, wait一"

Before Alya could finish, Marinette turned around and disappeared into the crowd.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'll go after her," Alya said.

Without another word, the brunette ran after her roommate, leaving a confused Adrien and Nino standing in the middle of the crowd.

~

The sky radiated a dark shade of purple, covered in dazzling stars by the time Alya reached the park. Alya spotted Marinette seated on a park bench underneath the glowing streetlight, her face crinkled in deep thoughts. Frowning, Alya approached the bench and looked down at the short bluenette in concern.

"Hey," Alya greeted, "Is something wrong?"

Marinette avoided eye contact with her and kept looking straight ahead. Her voice came out soft and breathy as she spoke.

"Not exactly. Well..."

Marinette sighed deeply and turned her eyes to the ground, taking in the yellow circle that had been imprinted into the dark concrete from the streetlight above her. This only made Alya even more concerned.

"Marinette, you can talk to me," she reassured her, "It's okay"

Marinette breathed, "There's just something about Adrien. I don't know, I just got a strange feeling in my chest when I saw him"

She was already developing feelings for Adrien. She couldn't deny it, it was far too obvious. And there was only one explanation for that feeling of comfort she had when they were staring at each other earlier. She knew the reason, but there was a problem that was inevitable.

Alya smiled, "I think you're falling for him"

Marinette nodded, "There's a problem about that, though"

Alya tilted her head, "What is it?"

There was something about Marinette that nobody knew besides her parents. Perhaps she could tell Alya, though. She knew Alya could keep a secret.

Marinette scooted over on the bench and patted the empty spot next to her, inviting Alya to sit down. Alya did so, and Marinette looked at her as her voice grew serious.

"You can't tell anyone, though," Marinette said, "Not even Nino, and especially not Adrien"

Alya nodded, "I won't. I promise"

Marinette took a deep breath and told Alya her confession. The second those words left her lips, Alya's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hands.

Marinette pressed her trembling lips together and nodded as tears clouded her vision.

"I'm sorry, Alya," she whimpered as tears streamed down her face, "That's why I never wanted to meet him"

Alya wrapped her arms around Marinette and pulled her close, allowing her tears to stain her shirt. She rubbed her back in comfort as Marinette returned the hug.

"It's okay, no need to apologize," Alya reassured her, feeling her own tears build up in her eyes, "I'll make sure everything goes well for you until then"

Marinette tightened her grip around Alya, "Thank you"

~

"Dude," Nino began, "You met Marinette before? When?"

"At the grocery store a few days ago," Adrien smiled, "There's something... _Astonishing_ about her. I don't know what it is"

Nino smirked and threw his arm around Adrien's shoulder.

"Are you falling for her?"

Adrien looked at his best friend and chuckled lightly, "Shut up. She's just a friend"

"Whatever you say, my dude," Nino took his arm off Adrien, "How about a little drink before heading back home?"

Adrien shook his head, "I have my music theory final tomorrow, I don't think that's a good idea"

"Are you sure?" Nino asked, "Just one beer shouldn't hurt"

Adrien shrugged, "Alright"

Adrien and Nino sat down at the long table in front of the bartender, who placed down an empty glass before approaching the boys.

"Two bottles of beer, please," Nino requested.

"If I end up drinking too much by accident, it's your fault," Adrien chuckled, "I'm not driving us back, by the way"

"Fair enough"

The bartender returned with their beverages and placed the glass bottles in front of them. The boys popped open their bottles with a crisp _click_ before tapping them against each other.

~

"Nino, come on!" A still-sober Adrien groaned, "You've had more than enough to drink for one night"

"Just one more shot," Nino said through red cheeks, "I promise"

Adrien shook his head, jumped off his seat, and grabbed his drunk best friend by his elbow.

"Nope. We're going home," Adrien demanded, "Come on, buddy. It's almost midnight and we have some finals tomorrow"

Adrien yanked Nino off his seat, who nearly lost his balance the second his feet touched the floor. The blond held his other hand out to him, palm up.

"Give me the car keys," Adrien insisted, "You can't drive like this"

"Neither can youuuu," Nino said tiredly, "Might I recall the time you almost crashed into another car?"

Adrien sighed, "First of all, I was drunk and that was a long time ago. Second, I've only had one beer. You've had... I don't know, a lot of drinks. Just give me the keys so I can take us back home"

To his surprise, Nino reached into his pocket and took the keys out. Adrien quickly took them from him before he could change his mind.

At this point, Adrien has learned his lesson: no more gigs at bars.

** 03:08:1 ** **1**

Adrien immediately went back to his apartment and collapsed onto the couch after finishing his music theory exam. A long sigh came from his lungs as he ran his fingers through his golden locks.

"So, how was the test?" Nino asked from the kitchen counter.

Adrien shrugged, "It went okay"

A number of loud knocks sounded from the other side of the wooden door, making Adrien groan as he sank deeper into the soft couch.

"It's open!" Nino shouted.

The front door swung open, and a certain ombre-haired girl stepped through the doorway.

"Hey guys"

At the sound of Alya's familiar voice, Adrien sat up excitedly, expecting to see Marinette next to her. To his disappointment, the bluenette was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Alya," Adrien said, "Is Marinette with you?"

Alya shook her head, "She's taking a test right now"

"Oh," Adrien said quietly, "What brings you here?"

Alya shrugged, "Just wanted to stop by and say hi"

Alya walked over to where Nino was seated and sat down on the stool next to him. With her hands resting in her lap, Alya's eyes traveled down to the black marble pattern of the kitchen counter, taking in every swirl of the black and white design.

Nino frowned at his girlfriend, "You look like something's bothering you"

"Don't worry about it," Alya said.

As much as it bothered her, she swore not to tell anyone. Marinette kept this secret for a reason.

Nino placed his hand over Alya's on her lap, "You know I'm always here for you"

Her expression lit up the second a bright yellow lightbulb flashed above her head, thankfully giving her a way to change the subject.

"How about we go watch a movie?" Alya suggested, "I heard the new Ladybug and Chat Noir movie is really good"

"I'm down for it," Nino said, "I've been wanting to watch that"

"You two can go," Adrien mumbled, "I still have more tests to worry about"

"Suit yourself, then," Nino said, "Call us if you need anything"

Adrien nodded in response. And with that, Alya and Nino stepped through the door, leaving Adrien alone in his empty apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

After finishing another exam, Adrien decided to treat himself to a day alone in the city, given that he didn't have anymore exams for the rest of the day.

Adrien parked his car on a curb and stepped out, admiring all of the city's sights. He stopped in front of Collège Françoise Dupont, where he first met Alya and Nino. He cracked a smile as memories from this school flooded into his thoughts, wondering where all his classmates were now and what they were doing. Turning away from the building, Adrien continued walking. It wasn't long before he stood right in front of a famous bakery not far from the school.

He's never actually tried that bakery before, despite how close it was to the school and his home. But it did appear to be a favorite for a number of people. Multiple students would stop by during lunchtime, Alya and Nino included.

Adrien opened the door to the bakery, where the sweet smell of freshly baked pastries greeted him like a breeze of fresh air.

"Hi, welcome in!" A dark-haired woman greeted from the cash register.

Adrien's eyes scanned the menu. There were so many choices to choose from, he didn't know what to get.

While he found himself lost in the menu, the bell at the entrance rang behind him. A familiar sweet voice followed shortly after.

"Adrien?"

Adrien whipped his head around to find Marinette standing there. He smiled at her the second his eyes took her in.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Oh, you two know each other?" The lady at the cash register asked.

Marinette nodded, "We go to the same school and he's friends with my roommate"

Marinette turned to Adrien, "My parents own this bakery. That's my mom in case you were wondering"

Adrien nodded in response.

"Why don't you two take a seat inside the house?" Sabine suggested, "Tom and I will treat you both to some snacks. You must be stressed from finals"

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, "It's alright, I一"

"Marinette, go ahead and lead the way," Sabine interrupted.

Marinette nodded. With a sigh of defeat, Adrien followed Marinette to the other side of the room, where a door had been placed.

Adrien and Marinette entered the living room, where they stood there in silence. Marinette rubbed her arm nervously, her thoughts swarming to find any words to say. Anything to break the silence.

"Your parents seem nice," Adrien said.

Marinette nodded. The door behind them opened shortly after, revealing Tom and Sabine standing in the doorway. The young adults jumped at their quick and sudden entrance.

"Why don't you kids take a seat?" Tom suggested, "You can go up to Marinette's room and we'll bring you something to eat"

Both of the college students' faces rouged simultaneously, like someone had covered them with bright red face paint.

"Dad," Marinette mumbled, "If Adrien doesn't have time, then一"

"Oh, I don't mind," Adrien cut in, "I don't have much to do at the moment anyways"

Marinette glanced at her parents, who gave her a nod of approval. Sighing, Marinette led Adrien up the stairs. She pushed the trapdoor open and stepped through, Adrien following close behind.

"So sorry about my parents," Marinette said, "Sometimes they can be一"

"It's okay, really," Adrien said, "It would be nice to get to know you better. After all, we barely even got past introducing ourselves"

Pale pink splotches of embarrassment crept upon her cheeks. Maybe it might not have been the best idea to leave so suddenly that night. She silently walked over to her chaise lounge and sunk into the soft pink material.

"What do you want to know about me?"

Adrien shrugged, "Anything. Like what you like to do, what your major is, etcetera"

"Well," Marinette fidgeted with her fingers, "I'm a fashion design major"

"Hey, my father is a fashion designer," Adrien said.

"Really?" Marinette's eyes shot up, "Do you think I can meet him? I'd love to talk to another fashion designer"

Adrien's eyes traveled elsewhere at the sound of her request. He nervously ran his fingers through his soft head of golden hair.

"Well, about that"

Marinette frowned, "Did I say something wrong?"

Adrien shook his head, "It's alright"

"You can sit down if you want"

Adrien did as he was told and settled down next to her, keeping a distance between them in respect of her personal space. He took a breath before proceeding to speak about the one person he hardly told anyone about. Besides Alya and Nino of course.

"I haven't seen or even spoken to my father in three years"

Marinette's lips parted. Curiosity ran over her like a truck, wanting to know more. She remained silent and listened to his story.

"My mom passed away when I was thirteen, and my father hasn't been the same ever since," Adrien continued, "Sometimes I wonder if he even still loves me. I did everything I can to make him happy, but all I got from him was neglect.

"He meant the world to me. He's the only family I have left, but..." Adrien took a deep breath, "Sometimes I feel like I lost him, too. Sometimes..."

Adrien clenched his fists tightly, whitening his semi tan knuckles like a strand of bleached hair.

"Sometimes it feels like he's dead"

Marinette pressed her lips together, her sapphire eyes falling to the wooden floor. Her heart sank right past her chest, disintegrating into the boiling acid of her stomach.

"I fell into depression after that," Adrien continued, "Even now, I still struggle with it. Some nights I've cried myself to sleep, other nights I didn't even want to be alive. But above all, I just want to see my mom again"

Marinette glanced back at Adrien. At this point, his eyes had been brimmed with salty tears with his lips quivering ever so slightly. At that moment, she figured he still hasn't healed from all this.

"I'm sorry," Adrien said, drying his eyes with his hands, "I didn't mean to make this depressing"

"No, don't apologize. It's okay," Marinette said, "It must have been hard for you to talk about this. Thank you for sharing that with me"

Adrien nodded, "I've always wanted to go back home and see my father, but I doubt he wants to see me. I know I was just a burden to him"

Right after those words left his lips, Marinette stood up. She took a few steps forward and stopped with her back facing him. Adrien tilted his head in confusion.

"Let's go then"

Adrien blinked, "Right now?"

Marinette looked over her shoulder at him, "Yes, right now"

"Marinette, I一"

"Hey kids!"

The trapdoor located on the floor sprung open, startling Adrien and Marinette with this sudden interruption. Tom peeked his head inside the room.

"We made some croissants downstairs if you want something to eat"

Adrien rose from his spot on the chaise lounge. He walked forward and stopped right by Marinette's side.

"I guess a quick snack before we go would be good"

The blond gave Marinette a nod, confirming his decision with her suggestion. The two college students followed Tom back down the trapdoor.

He had to toughen up and face his father again. Maybe, after all these years, his father has been waiting for him. Though he was scared to see his father, he'll never know until he tries.


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien and Marinette stood outside of the Agreste mansion, looking up at the humongous house and its towering gates. Marinette stared in awe with her mouth dropped open all the way to the ground. She's never seen a house this big before. Adrien, on the other hand, stared at the gates in silence.

"I'm nervous," he said quietly, "What if he doesn't want to see me?"

"You can do this," Marinette smiled reassuringly, "He's your father after all. And if things don't go well, then I'll be prepared to argue with him"

Adrien chuckled. Trembling, he reached for the bell and pressed the button. A camera emerged in front of them, followed by a female voice.

"Adrien? What brings you here all of a sudden?"

Adrien recognized that voice immediately. Nathalie, the woman who has been taking care of him ever since his father changed.

"Is my father home?" Adrien asked, "I came to see him"

"Yes, come inside"

The camera shut down after that. Seconds later, the black gates swung open, allowing Adrien and Marinette an entrance to the mansion.

"Do you want me to go inside with you?" Marinette asked.

Adrien nodded, "Please"

Nathalie opened the front door for the two young adults as they neared the house. A small smile came across her face the second she saw Adrien. Out of instinct, Nathalie pulled him in for a hug, catching him off guard. His eyebrows shot up so high, they could have popped right out of his head. His eyes widened to the size of basketballs.

"I missed you," Nathalie said, "You've grown so much"

Adrien smiled and hugged her back, "I missed you too, Nathalie"

The two of them broke the quick hug. Nathalie pointed a finger out to Gabriel's office at the end of the room. The door that Adrien always remembered to be closed.

"Your father's in there"

Adrien took a deep breath and nodded. He looked back at Marinette, who shot him a small smile of approval. Without saying another word to either Nathalie or Marinette, Adrien strode across the room to reach his father's office. He stopped directly in front of the dual doors, lifting his fist to perform a chorus of knocks.

"Come in," the deep voice inside called.

Adrien took another deep breath, placing his hand flat on the door. He gathered up all his courage and pushed the door open.

Nathalie and Marinette stood in the living room, watching as Adrien stepped into the office.

"It's hard to believe he's already on his third year of college," Nathalie said, "I remember when he was just a baby. He looks just like a boy version of his mother when she was his age"

Marinette hummed in response.

"Oh, I'm Nathalie by the way," Nathalie said, "I'm his father's assistant"

"Marinette," Marinette said, "By the way, I didn't want to ask Adrien this"

Marinette turned her head and looked up at Nathalie, "If you don't mind me asking, how did his mother die?"

Inside the office, Gabriel sat looking down at his desk in deep focus, not noticing the figure who just walked in. Adrien quietly closed the door behind him, clearing his throat.

"Hey, Father"

Upon hearing this voice, Gabriel looked up from his work to see a head of golden blond hair and electric green eyes. Identical to those of Emilie's. He adjusted his glasses as he stood up from his desk, his lips parting in disbelief.

"Adrien?"

Adrien nodded and stepped farther into the room, "Yeah. It's me"

Adrien began fidgeting with the ring on his right ring finger, something he frequently did when he was nervous. Not knowing what to say, Gabriel turned his gaze down to the floor. He definitely wasn't expecting a visit from his son, who he hasn't seen or talked to in years.

"I understand if you don't want to see me," Adrien tucked his hands into his jean pockets, "After that... Incident with mom, I don't blame you if you're still mad at me.

"After all," Adrien's hands formed fists in his pockets, "I could have prevented her death"

Gabriel stayed silent, and Adrien looked down in sadness. His vision became blurred from tears as his jaw ached and trembled. There was no point in trying to hold his tears back, so he allowed them to flow.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Father," Adrien's voice came out whispy, "If you want me to leave一"

Gabriel held his hand up to silence him. Finally, the fashion designer looked at his son. He smiled a small smile and walked over to Adrien. Gabriel stopped right in front of him, seeing for the first time how much taller he's grown since the last time they've seen each other. Adrien had grown to almost the same height as him now.

Gabriel wrapped his arms around Adrien's shoulders, holding him for the first time in years. This only made more tears escape Adrien's eyes. The young piano major hugged back without a fight, burying his face into his father's shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Adrien," Gabriel said, feeling his own tears build up, "After all, it was inevitable. It was bound to happen"

Adrien took in a deep, ragged breath, "But一"

Gabriel ran his hand along Adrien's back in comfort, "Nothing could have saved her, Adrien"

A chill spread through Adrien's upper body as his fingers gripped the back of his father's suit. He was sure that by the time he finished his breakdown, his father's suit would be completely ruined with tears and wrinkles. But Gabriel didn't seem to mind.

"I should be the one to apologize instead," Gabriel said, sniffing a tear back.

Adrien shook his head, not breaking the hug, "You don't need to"

Gabriel pulled away, keeping his hands on Adrien's shoulders. Adrien sniffed as he wiped his tears away on the back of his hand.

"You seemed so eager to leave the house after graduating," Gabriel said, "At that moment, I knew I should have been a better parent. I was worried you would never come back"

"I'm sorry I took so long," Adrien said through tears, "I thought you were mad at me because you always neglected me"

Gabriel shook his head, "I was... In grief. But I was never mad at you. It's a hard thing, losing the love of your life. I know that's no excuse for neglecting you, however"

Adrien pressed his trembling lips together, "I forgive you, Father"

Gabriel smiled, "Thank you for coming back to visit, Adrien"

Gabriel pulled out a handkerchief and held it out to his son, who gratefully accepted the small piece of cloth. Adrien wiped his remaining tears away, allowing them to absorb into the thick and soft fabric. He handed the tear stained cloth back to his father before continuing to speak.

"I have to go back now," Adrien said, "I'm not on break yet"

"I wish you the best," Gabriel said, "You're welcome to come back anytime"

Adrien nodded, a smile curling upwards at the edges of his lips. His shaky voice muttered the one word he didn't think he would be able to say again, especially in front of Gabriel.

"Thank you, _Dad_ "


	7. Chapter 7

Adrien stepped out of his father's office, ready to thank Marinette. But to his disappointment, the short bluenette was nowhere to be seen. Only Nathalie stood there in the hall.

"Where's Marinette?" Adrien asked.

"She went back to school," Nathalie explained, "She said she needed to go back to studying"

Adrien frowned.

"Did it go well, Adrien?" Nathalie asked.

Adrien nodded, "Better than I expected"

The young adult walked past Nathalie. He stopped in front of the large door and pulled it open.

"I need to go back, too," he said, "I'll visit sometimes, though"

He shot a smile at Nathalie, "And it won't take three years this time. My school isn't too far anyways"

Nathalie smiled back, "I'm very proud of you, Adrien"

Adrien nodded in thanks, "I'll see you later, then"

With one last wave of goodbye, Adrien stepped through the door, closing it shut behind him. Once his presence had disappeared, Gabriel stepped up to his assistant, his eyes stuck to the front door.

"He's grown up so fast," Gabriel said.

Nathalie nodded in agreement, "Sometimes I don't want to believe that he's already an adult"

~

Alya entered the dorm to find her roommate sitting on her bed. Marinette sat with her knees to her chest, crying into her elbows. Upon seeing this, she immediately set her bag down and went over to Marinette.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Alya asked.

"A-Adrien," Marinette said through tears.

Alya frowned, "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Marinette shook her head. Alya sat down next to her, wrapping her arm around the distressed bluenette.

"I'm scared, Alya," Marinette sobbed, "I don't want to get too close to him. I'll only make him suffer if I do. But it's一"

Marinette was cut-off by a hiccup, "It's... I don't know. We... We keep seeing each other... Again and again"

If their paths keep crossing, even if she doesn't want them to, there was only one explanation. He was her soulmate, and she was his. It's like they were glued together, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stay away from him.

"He's already suffered so much," Marinette said in a trembling voice, "I don't know what to do"

Alya shifted her position so that she allowed Marinette to cry into her shoulder. Large, warm tears bled through her shirt as a result.

"You don't have to explain everything to me just yet," Alya said calmly, "Cry and let it all out first"

Marinette nodded. Alya stayed silent, rubbing her back to comfort her as the room became filled with nothing but high pitched sobs and rapid breathing.

Marinette she pulled away from the hug once her breathing grew more steady. She wiped her tears away and took a deep breath.

"Thank you," she said, "Again"

"Always," Alya replied, "If you want to tell me what's wrong now一"

Alya was cut short by a loud knock on the door. Her eyes traveled constantly from the door to Marinette.

"You can get it," Marinette said, "I'll tell you tonight"

"Alright"

Alya got up off the bed and walked over to open the door. On the other side stood Adrien and Nino. When Marinette saw Adrien, she quickly turned her head in hopes that Adrien didn't see the redness and puffiness in her eyes.

Adrien wanted to wave at her, but frowned when he saw her turn away as if she didn't want to see him.

"Do you guys need something?" Alya asked.

"This dude right here," Nino pointed his thumb at Adrien, "Wanted to see Marinette"

"Sorry, she's..." Alya looked at Marinette briefly, then turned back to the boys, "She's really tired right now"

"I see. That's okay," Adrien said, "I just wanted to give her a quick 'thank you'. I got to see my father again thanks to her"

Marinette, who still had her head turned away from the door, cracked a slight smile. Things must have gone well for him then.

Alya smiled after hearing this, "That's great"

"I suppose we should go back now," Adrien said, "Sorry for bothering you two"

"Don't worry about it," Alya said, "I'll see you guys later, then"

With a final wave, Alya closed the door. She turned around to face Marinette, her back leaning against the door.

"You're trying to avoid him, aren't you?" Alya asked.

Marinette nodded. As much as it hurt her, she figured this was the best option.

~

"Why does it seem like Marinette doesn't like me?" Adrien asked.

Nino shrugged, "I mean, there's plenty of fish in the sea"

"It's not that," Adrien said, "I just一I don't know. I'm so confused"

Adrien walked into his room and slumped down on the bed, a low groan coming from his lips. Nino watched him from the doorway, concerned.

"What are you confused about?"

Adrien shook his head. His hands reached up to cover his face.

"I... I don't know," Adrien responded, "I'm confused about everything"

For some odd reason, he always wants to see Marinette. Whenever he sees Alya, his first thought is wondering where Marinette is or if Alya brought her with her. What was it about Marinette?

Nino stepped into the room. A section of the soft mattress sank down as Nino settled at the foot of the bed.

"I can talk to her for you if you want," Nino suggested, "I'd be more than happy to"

Adrien sighed and lowered his hands from his face, "You don't have to, bro"

"But I want to," Nino said, "You deserve an explanation"

"Do whatever you want then," Adrien mumbled.

"By the way," Nino continued, "I think you might be catching feelings for her"

The second those words entered his sense of hearing, Adrien's eyes grew as wide and round as a dinner plate. A gentle heat filled his cheeks like sitting in front of a fireplace after playing in the snow.

"What... What makes you say that?"

"First of all, you always seem like you want to see her," Nino said, "And don't think I didn't see the way you looked at her on the night of your gig"

Adrien pressed his lips together and gazed down in embarrassment. At this point, there was no use in denying it. But there was something else besides his feelings for her. Whenever he's with her, he gets an indescribable feeling in his gut. Almost as if he was born to be with her.

"It's okay if you like her, my dude," Nino added, "No need to deny it. Just accept it and know that Alya and I are here for you"

Adrien nodded, "Thanks, Nino"

Nino stood up from the bed, his weight lifting off with him.

"I'll talk to her after finals. Is that okay?"

Adrien nodded, "Sure"


	8. Chapter 8

** 03:05:07 **

With finals week finally over, the students were now on break. Marinette sat in her usual spot at the park, drawing yet another picture. She prefers to be alone, not that she was antisocial, but she just enjoys having some peace and quiet. She did enjoy Alya's company, however. After all, it was nice to have a friend around.

While she in the middle of her drawing, she footsteps sounded from nearby, getting louder with each second. The footsteps stopped right next to her, making her turn her head up to look at her visitor. Thankfully, it was just Nino.

"Sorry, didn't mean to bother you," Nino apologized, "But do you mind if we talk for a bit?"

Marinette smiled and closed her sketchbook, "I don't mind at all"

Marinette scooted over to let Nino sit down next to her.

"So, what's up?" Marinette asked.

"It's about Adrien," Nino began, "He thinks you don't like him"

"Of course I do," Marinette said, "I'm aware of what I'm doing, and it hurts me as well. But I think it's the best option"

Nino looked at her, his eyebrows lifting in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Marinette panicked internally. She may have accidentally said too much, and now she needed to explain herself. Thank God Alya kept her promise and didn't tell him anything, though. Marinette bit her bottom lip in thought. Maybe Nino deserved to know, too. After all, he was bound to find out someday.

Marinette sighed, "You can't tell Adrien. Please don't tell him"

"I promise"

"Okay," Marinette looked down at her hands in her lap, "Alya already knows, but..."

~

A series of knocks sounded over the blaring sound of electronic gunshots and explosions.

"The door's open!" Adrien called as his thumbs mashed the buttons on his controller.

Alya opened the door. She stepped inside the apartment to see Adrien sitting on the couch with his eyes still glued to the violent video game on his TV screen.

"So, how did it go?" Adrien asked.

He assumed it was Nino he was talking to. Little did he know who his visitor actually was.

Alya blinked, "What?"

"Didn't you talk to Mari一"

Adrien froze when a realization hit him. That wasn't Nino's voice that spoke. Rather, it had been a familiar female voice. Pausing the game, Adrien set his controller down on the coffee table in front of him. He turned to face his visitor with an awkward smile curled on his lips.

"Oh, hey Alya"

Alya lifted an eyebrow, "What is this thing about Marinette that you were about to say?"

Busted.

Adrien sighed, "Come sit down and I'll tell you"

Alya did as she was told and sank down into the soft material of the sofa.

"It seems like Marinette wants to avoid me sometimes," Adrien said, "You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to, but do you know what's up?"

"I can't tell you why she's doing this," Alya began, "But believe me, she doesn't want to do it either. She does like you, so don't worry"

Adrien's eyes lit up, "Really? I was worried she didn't like me"

Alya nodded, "Nothing to worry about. Her current situation just makes it... Complicated"

Adrien opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it shut when he remembered that Alya said she couldn't tell him anything about her "situation".

Alya looked at him, "You have feelings for her, don't you?"

Adrien blushed, "What?"

"I knew it," Alya burst out laughing, "It's pretty obvious"

Adrien's face grew even redder from embarrassment. Alya stopped laughing when she saw Adrien's expression.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I shouldn't have laughed"

Adrien shook his head, "It's okay. Sometimes I laugh about it too"

Alya placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled, "It's really nothing to be ashamed of. After all, I had a huge crush on Nino before we started dating"

Adrien looked down, "But does she even feel the same way about me? We hardly even know each other.

"But for some reason," Adrien continued, "I get some... Odd feeling around her. It started the second I saw her that one night. It's not a bad feeling. In fact, it's... Pretty comforting"

Despite just meeting her not too long ago, Adrien somehow feels an odd source of comfort whenever he's around Marinette. And maybe that's why he always wants to be with her, because she brings him this comfort that he's never experienced before.

"What is exactly is this 'feeling'?" Alya asked.

"I don't know," Adrien smiled, "It's like that feeling you get when you hear your favorite song, eat your favorite food, or see your favorite color. But in a way, it's like... A thousand times better"

Adrien fidgeted with his ring, "For some reason, I feel oddly happy. Like, genuinely happy"

Alya tried to hold back the giggle that made its way in her throat. That's exactly how Marinette described her feelings when she sees Adrien.

~

"It's so hard," Marinette breathed.

Nino frowned and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm so sorry to hear that"

"I don't know what to do about Adrien, though," Marinette said, sadly.

Nino smiled softly, "Go to him"

Marinette blinked, "But一"

"Go to him," Nino repeated, "I can tell that you really like him"

Marinette shook her head, "I can't, Nino"

"You need to live life to the fullest, my dude," Nino said, "So I'll say it one last time. Go to him"

Marinette sighed, "But I一"

"Listen," Nino began, "Would you rather be filled with regret that you didn't take a chance that you could have taken when you had the chance?"

Marinette tilted her head. Gears turned in her brain, trying to process the sentence that just left Nino's lips.

"Can you... Repeat that?"

Nino blinked, realizing his statement probably made no sense. He internally facepalmed himself and laughed it off.

"What I'm saying is," Nino said, "Take the chance while you can so you won't regret it later on. You only live once, after all"

"I guess you're right," Marinette smiled, "I need to live, not exist"

"That's my dude"

Nino held his fist out to her, and she returned his fist bump. Marinette stood up from the bench, now having her spirits lifted.

"Thank you, Nino," Marinette said, "I'll go to him"


	9. Chapter 9

"Shit, you killed me again!" Alya yelled over the sound of gunshots, "I suck at this game"

Adrien laughed, "Don't worry, you'll get better with practice"

Alya blew her bangs out of her eyes and rapidly mashed the buttons on her controller, creating a storm of loud clicks.

"I'm gonna kill you this time!" Alya growled, "Now, where are一"

Before she knew it, her character had been shot and killed yet again. Alya narrowed her eyes in a glare at Adrien, who broke into a fit of joyous laughter. Like a toddler watching a funny video.

"I give up," Alya threw her controller on the coffee table, "You win"

"We can play something else if you want," Adrien suggested.

Alya leaned back on the couch with her hands resting behind her head.

"What other games do you have?"

Before Adrien could answer, the door opened with a soft click. Adrien and Alya shot their attention to the doorway upon this sudden interruption.

"Hey man一"

Nino paused when he saw Alya with him. Likewise, Adrien and Alya were surprised to see Marinette standing next to Nino. The two pairs looked between one another in confusion, not saying a single word. Nino had not been expecting Alya to come over, and Adrien has not expected Nino to bring Marinette over.

Finally, Alya broke the silence and stood up from the couch.

"Nino, let's go to the café," Alya suggested.

The ombre-haired girl walked over to her boyfriend and linked her arm around his. Nino smiled and nodded. He knew exactly what she was doing.

Nino looked back at Adrien, "I'll be back in a few"

"Take care of Marinette for me," Alya added.

Both Adrien and Marinette blinked. They opened their mouths to speak, but the couple had already exited the apartment and shut the door, leaving the two of them alone.

Marinette linked her hands in front of her and looked down at the floor, avoiding eye contact with Adrien. Perhaps she should have planned out what to say to him before coming here.

Adrien, upon seeing her eyes on the floor, copied her actions. His thoughts struggled to come up with the correct words to say. The urge to break the silence tugged at him, but what was he even supposed to say to her? He made a mental note to scold Nino later for bringing Marinette over without giving him a heads up.

Marinette took her eyes off the floor and glanced at Adrien. She frowned when she saw that he had been avoiding eye contact, too. Finally, she took a step towards the couch.

"So, what's your major?" She asked.

She mentally facepalmed herself for asking that question so out of the blue. But she really wanted to break the silence. She could imagine how disappointed Nino would be if she told him that they never even talked for the time they were alone together. Thankfully, Adrien didn't seem to mind this question.

"Piano performance," he answered, "I'm following in my mom's footsteps"

Marinette smiled, "You really enjoy playing piano, don't you?"

Adrien nodded, "Despite all the requirements for this major, I love playing piano. I've been playing since I was a kid"

"You're very talented, too," Marinette said, "I can't play an instrument, but I like listening to others play"

Adrien smiled, "You can sit down if you want. I don't want your legs getting tired from standing"

Marinette giggled and jumped onto the couch next to Adrien.

"We can play games or watch a movie," Adrien suggested, "Whatever you want to do"

Marinette saw the pair of controllers on the coffee table. She reached down to pick one up, feeling the smooth and hard material melt in her hands.

"I challenge you, then," Marinette smirked, "Loser has to treat the winner to something"

Adrien picked up the other controller with a smile, "Challenge accepted. If you can even beat me"

Marinette blew her bangs out of her face, "Oh, watch me"

~

Elsewhere, Alya and Nino sat down across from each other in the college café. Today was more empty than usual. Most people must have gone back to their families, given that it was the end of the quarter.

"Was it really the best idea to leave those two alone?" Nino asked, "After all, they didn't look very prepared for this"

Alya shrugged, "At least it worked. I hope"

"Anything to get those two to actually talk, honestly, " Nino sighed, "I had to give Marinette some motivation"

Nino took a sip from his coffee, "By the way, Marinette told you, right?"

Alya blinked in confusion, "Told me what?"

"About her..." Nino breathed, "Situation, I guess"

Alya nodded, "I wish we could tell Adrien, but I swore not to tell him"

"Maybe it's best if Marinette tells him herself," Nino said, "He's bound to find out, so there's no point in hiding it for very long"

Alya and Nino looked down at the table in silence while a thick lump built up in their throats. Then it hit them, they were not ready for the day to come, either.

~

"Yes! I win!"

Marinette threw her fists in the air. Adrien laughed at her burst of enthusiasm as he placed his controller on the coffee table.

"Alright, what do you want?"

"Oh, I don't want anything," Marinette lowered her arms, "I just wanted to challenge you"

Adrien chuckled and leaned back on the couch, "Fair enough"

Marinette looked at him, her eyes traveling down to his arm that rested on the couch with his forearm upwards. It was then that Marinette caught a glimpse of the timer on Adrien's inner wrist. Her eyebrows shot up the second her brain processed the time embedded on there. Three months left. 

Did Adrien know what that timer meant? After all, he never seemed bothered by it.

"Hey, Adrien?"

Adrien glanced at the bluenette next to him, "Yes?"

"Do you..." Marinette kept her eyes on his timer, "Know what that timer indicates?"

Adrien brought his wrist up to his face and examined the timer.

"Isn't it counting down to the day I meet my soulmate?"

Marinette's stomach dropped, along with her face. He had no idea what it was counting down to. But she knew. She knew the truth about that timer, and now she was more petrified than ever.

Marinette shook her head, "Not quite"

Adrien blinked and looked back at her, "What does it mean then?"

Marinette pursed her lips. She didn't think it was the best idea to tell him一not yet, at least. But what was she supposed to say instead? She wasn't the type of person who tells lies, especially about that timer.

To her relief, Adrien spoke first.

"You know what," he lowered his arm, "Forget it. I don't think I need to worry about it"

Marinette nervously intertwined her fingers. She needed to tell him. He has to know. Someday, but not today. But she can't wait too long, either. After all, his timer would run out before she knew it.


	10. Chapter 10

**03:05:02**

By the time the night has struck, Alya and Nino returned to the apartment to find Adrien sitting alone on the couch, watching TV in the dark.

"Hey guys," the blond greeted, "How was your date?"

The couple scanned the room, but there was no bluenette in sight. They looked back at Adrien, confused. Did things not work out between those two?

"Where's Marinette?" Alya asked.

"She fell asleep," Adrien yawned and rubbed his eyes, "I carried her to my bed. She seemed pretty tired, so I don't want to bother her right now"

"I should have came back for her sooner," Alya sighed, "I'm sorry"

"No, it's alright," Adrien said, "I don't mind at all. I can sleep on the couch"

"You can take my bed for tonight," Nino offered, "If you want to, that is"

Adrien shook his head, "It's alright, I can sleep here"

"Well, I need to drive Alya back to her dorm," Nino jingled his car keys, "Don't want her going alone this late at night. I'll be right back"

Adrien nodded tiredly in response. Alya and Nino headed back out once again, leaving Adrien in the living room and a sleeping Marinette in his bedroom. Adrien glanced at the clock. Five minutes until midnight. Silently, Adrien turned off the TV and stood up. He stretched his arms out and let out another yawn of exhaustion. Adrien walked over to his bedroom and slowly pushed the door open with a small creak. He peeked his head inside, smiling softly at the sight.

Marinette still laid sound asleep. Her face was calm and relaxed, and her chest rose and fell slowly with her heart rate resting at sixty beats per minute. The apartment had twin-sized beds, so each bed could only fit one person一at least without invading each other's personal space.

The more Adrien admired the sleeping girl, the more he wanted to lay down on the bed with her. He didn't want to have a make out session or have sex with her. He didn't even want to cuddle or kiss or even touch her, at least not without her approval. He just wanted to comfortably lay down next to her and fall asleep by her side. But he knew he couldn't do that, at least not without her being aware of it first. The last thing he wanted was for her to wake up to an unwanted visitor sleeping next to her. Sighing, Adrien quietly closed the door, letting her rest in peace.

Adrien leaned his back against the bedroom door, looking at the timer on his inner wrist. It was obvious that it wasn't indicating the day he meets his soulmate. Marinette was the one, he was sure of it. He could feel it. He knew it from the moment they first met.

The more Adrien looked at the timer, the more he couldn't help but think it meant something bad. But what? What does this timer mean, and how does Marinette know? Does everyone else know the meaning of it besides Adrien?

But above all the questions he had, one of them stood out to him. What was on Marinette's timer, and did she have the same time as him?

**~•~**

Marinette woke up the next morning to find herself in an unfamiliar bedroom, filling her nose with the weak scent of cologne. Confused, she climbed off the bed and opened the bedroom door.

"Good morning," Adrien greeted from the kitchen, "I'm making hot cocoa. Do you want some?"

Marinette blinked. Then, a realization hit her like a brick, causing a strong heat to cloud the inside of her cheeks.

"Did I... Fall asleep in your apartment?"

Adrien nodded, "Alya didn't want to wake you up, so she left you here"

An embarrassed Marinette covered her face with her hands, "I'm so sorry!"

Adrien added some cocoa powder into a mug of warm milk and stirred the mixture.

"Don't worry about it," he said, "You should have some hot cocoa before going back to your dorm, it's pretty chilly outside"

Adrien finished up with some peppermint and whipped cream. Marinette pulled out a stool and sat down at the kitchen counter, where Adrien placed the steaming mug in front of her. A sweet and somewhat minty aroma filled her nose as the warm steam latched onto her skin.

"Thank you," she said.

She took a small sip of the hot beverage. The searing hot liquid burned her tongue and sent a semi-itchy feeling through her taste buds, making her incapable of tasting the sweet beverage. She quickly took the mug away from her lips and gulped down painfully. The scorching liquid travel down her throat, making her tears well up slightly along her eyelids.

"Sorry," Adrien said, "It's still hot. Be careful with it"

The blond proceeded to make a cup for himself. Marinette couldn't help but watch and admire him in the process. It was such a small action, making a cup of hot chocolate. And yet, that small action was enough to make her heart flip like a pancake.

Adrien looked up from what he was doing to find Marinette watching him. Upon seeing this, Marinette quickly took her eyes off of him and took another small sip of her drink. She blushed from embarrassment, and she hoped the mug hid the redness of her cheeks. Adrien didn't say anything and just smiled at her.

_She's_ _so_ _cute_ _._

A nearby bedroom door opened, revealing a messy-haired Nino. The young adult stepped out of the room wearing pajamas.

"Good morning, guys," Nino yawned and stretched his arms over his head.

"Hey bro," Adrien greeted back, "Want some hot cocoa?"

Nino shook his head and opened the kitchen cupboard. He took out some instant coffee and filled a kettle with water.

"I'm more in the mood for coffee," Nino said tiredly, "You know how I'm like without a morning coffee"

Nino placed the kettle on the stove and turned it on.

"Do you need the car today?" Adrien asked.

Nino nodded and took out a mug, "I'm just going to the ice rink with Alya"

He looked over at Adrien and Marinette, an idea forming in his head.

"Do you guys want to come?" Nino asked, "It would be nice to hang out with all four of us"

Adrien shrugged, "Sure, sounds like a plan"

Marinette nodded in agreement. She had no idea how to ice skate, but she wanted to spend as much time with her new friends as possible. After all, time is limited.


	11. Chapter 11

"By the way," Marinette put on a pair of ice skates, "I've never gone ice skating before. Sorry if I'm bad"

Adrien laughed softly, "Don't worry, I'm not exactly good at ice skating either"

The two of them sat side by side and watched as Alya and Nino skated around the rink, gliding right through the crowd of people on the ice. The two of them skated hand in hand, performing a number of tricks and twirls that must have taken some time to perfect.

Alya and Nino let go of each other and jumped high, spinning gracefully in the air and landing safely on their feet. Their hands reconnected, and Nino spun Alya towards him. She landed with her back against his chest with her arms crossed in front of her, smiling.

Marinette's mouth opened in awe at the sight of them dancing and doing various tricks on ice.

"I never knew Alya and Nino were so good at this!" She exclaimed.

Adrien smiled and stood up in front of her, holding his hand out to her.

"Shall we go, then?"

Marinette nodded nervously and placed her hand in his. She nearly lost her balance the second she stood up on the skates, startled by how thin the blades were underneath her feet and how much taller they made her.

With a small yelp, Marinette fell back down on the bench, bringing Adrien down with her. Adrien quickly slapped his hand on the bench right next to Marinette's thigh to keep his balance, his other hand still intertwined with hers.

"Are you okay?" Adrien asked.

Marinette nodded, blushing at how close his face hovered to hers. He was so close that she could practically feel his body heat radiating off of him. He could have fallen right on top of her if he hadn't reacted quick enough.

Adrien gulped from nervousness as he examined her facial features up close. This was the closest they've been in a while, and Adrien was now noticing the beauty in her eyes. Those shining orbs the exact color of bluebell flowers that sparkled like pearls, and the irises that must have held the galaxy in them at some point. His heart thumped lightly against his ribcage the longer he looked into her eyes. No matter what, he couldn't take his eyes off of hers. It's like he was born to look into them.

Marinette found herself drowned in his eyes that were the dazzling, viridescent color of emeralds. She never knew he had such eyes until now. It was as if she had been looking straight into a whole new world. Like she had discovered a new color. The sight of his compelling stare sent shivers down her spine while her heart performed a million backflips.

The two young adults remained silent, getting lost in the elegance of each other's eyes. At that moment, no other colors mattered to them. It was as if the whole world had turned black and white, and the only color in existence was green and blue. Together, the two of them have traveled into their own little world, their hearts echoing one another as they breathed in sync.

Adrien slowly slid his hand out of Marinette's, moving it to her bangs. He gently tucked them behind her ear, where her eyes were now even more visible. He rested his hand on the side of her face, not taking his eyes off of hers even for a millisecond. The two of them could stare into each other's eyes all day.

"What are you two doing?"

Adrien and Marinette jumped in surprise and pulled away from each other. Their hearts pounded madly in their chests as intense heat rose to their cheeks from embarrassment. Alya and Nino stood in front of them with their arms crossed over their chests. Both Adrien and Marinette rubbed the back of their necks, which were as warm as a preheated oven.

"Sorry," they mumbled at the same time.

Alya and Nino chuckled lightly.

"If you're gonna make out, save it for when you get back home," Nino laughed, "Get your asses on the ice already, you've been sitting here for like ten minutes"

A flustered Adrien reached for Marinette's hand again.

"Alright, let's get going"

Marinette nodded. She stood up slowly, her legs wobbling from her attempt at balancing on the blades. She shakily tried to take a step, but lost her balance and toppled forward with a small scream. Adrien quickly grabbed ahold of her shoulders, saving her from the fall.

"Just take it easy," he told her.

Adrien turned to Alya and Nino, "You two go on ahead, I need to help her get on the ice"

The couple nodded. Alya and Nino turned back towards the ice rink, leaving Adrien to deal with the clumsy bluenette.

"I'm sorry for making you do this," Marinette sighed, "I don't have very good balance"

Adrien laughed softly, "It's alright"

Adrien led the wobbly Marinette onto the rink. The second her skates touched the slippery surface, she yelped and threw her hands on the wall for balance. Adrien skated up to her and slowly took both of her hands in his.

"Just relax," he told her, "If you fall, I'll catch you"

Marinette nodded. Skating backwards, Adrien slowly led her around the rink, glancing over his shoulder once in a while to make sure he wasn't about to run into someone. Marinette's knees trembled, making her slip and nearly lose her balance for perhaps the one hundredth time. Adrien had been ready and caught her with his catlike reflexes as she fell into his arms.

"It's okay," Adrien reassured her, "I got you"

Adrien continued leading her around the rink at a slow pace. After a couple minutes, she was beginning to get the feel of it. Adrien let go of her, ready to catch her if she were to fall again. Marinette picked up her speed, and Adrien followed close by. A wide smile spread across Marinette's face.

"I'm doing it!"

Adrien smiled back, "You're doing gre一"

Adrien was cut-off when one of his skates slipped out in front of him, making him topple backwards. He hit the cold and hard surface on his behind, landing with a small grunt as a tingle spread through his body from the impact.

Marinette giggled at him, "Looks like I'm not the one falling anymore"

Adrien smirked, "Oh yeah?"

Adrien quickly rose to his feet and skated towards the clumsy girl. Marinette screamed from joy, attempting to skate away as fast as she could while Adrien trailed behind. She wasn't fast enough to stay away from him, but Adrien adjusted himself to a speed slower than hers to let her win.


	12. Chapter 12

Alya and Marinette took their seats on the bench, watching the boys race around the rink. So far, Nino was in the lead. But Adrien wasn't far behind, however. The two of them glided past all the skaters with blistering speed, their hair blowing behind them. They got cursed and yelled at by a couple people they almost ran into during their little race, but they were too busy to care.

"I'll never be able to skate that fast," Marinette laughed, "I would definitely fall"

"Nino always beat me whenever we raced," Alya said, "I'm nowhere near as fast as he is. It's impressive how Adrien can keep up with him"

On the rink, Nino slowed down slightly from exhaustion. Upon seeing this, Adrien managed to pick up his speed and dashed right past him.

"Looks like I'm faster now!" Adrien shouted over his shoulder.

"Not for long!" Nino yelled back.

Nino picked up his speed again, but Adrien only accelerated. Marinette smiled at how competitive they were.

"And Adrien said he isn't very good at skating"

Alya laughed, "He always says that, even about his piano skills"

"Well, now I know not to believe him when he says he's not good at something"

Both of the girls burst out laughing.

"By the way," Alya stopped mid-laugh, "Are you ever going to tell him?"

Marinette stopped laughing. Her smile faded almost immediately at the sound of her question. She knew exactly what Alya was talking about.

"I'll have to one day," she sighed, "But I don't know how. I'm scared to see his reaction.

"After all," Marinette continued, "I saw the timer on his wrist"

Marinette looked down at her lap, clenching her fists until her knuckles grew as white as a wall.

"Three months left"

Alya's mouth opened upon hearing this. Her lips soon curled downwards into a frown. She knew what that meant, and she did not like it.

"You can tell Nino if you want, but Adrien doesn't know what the timer means," Marinette added, "How am I supposed to tell him that一"

"You have to do it soon," Alya interrupted, "Of course, it's easier said than done, given you don't want him to be hurt again, but..."

Alya sighed, "I'd rather have him know as soon as possible. If you wait too long, it will only hurt him even more"

Marinette nodded in agreement, "If you don't mind, can you do me the favor of telling him一"

"Marinette," Alya cut in, "As much as I'd love to help you, this is something that's better if you do it yourself"

"I know, but," Marinette breathed, "It's so hard to tell him"

"You don't have to do it today or even tomorrow," Alya began, "But you have to do it soon. All I can tell you is that you need to gather up the courage to talk to him"

Marinette nodded, "I'll do it when I'm ready"

"But like I said, don't wait too long," Alya said.

"I know"

Their conversation came to a stop when a huffing Adrien and Nino made their way off the ice. Limping from the weight in their skates, the young adults stepped towards the girls. They sat down tiredly on the bench, huffing to catch their breaths.

"So, who won?" Alya asked.

Adrien shrugged, "It was pretty much a tie"

"Well played, bro," Nino said breathily.

Adrien nodded, "You too"

The boys exchanged a quick fist bump.

**~•~**

After returning their skates, the four friends decided to spend some time in the arcade. Adrien and Marinette stood behind Alya and Nino, watching them compete on the DDR machine.

"If I win, you owe me a milkshake," Alya challenged.

Nino laughed, "You know you don't even have to win for me to buy you one"

Adrien and Marinette smiled at the couple in front of them.

"Those two are a cute couple," they said simultaneously.

The two of them blinked at the realization and shot their eyes at each other. It wasn't long before they both blushed and broke into laughter.

Alya and Nino inserted some tokens into the machine before selecting a song. Loud, electronic music emerged from the multicolored gaming machine. Alya and Nino's feet began moving in sync, stepping on the glowing arrows to the beat of the song. Behind them, Adrien nudged Marinette with his elbow.

"Wanna go play other games while they do their thing?"

Marinette smiled, "Sure"

Adrien turned back to the couple. He cupped his mouth with his hand as he shouted over the chaotic noises of the arcade.

"Marinette and I are gonna walk around! Call me if you need anything!"

"Okay!" Nino yelled back, still focused on the game.

~

"You know, I've never actually been to an arcade before," Marinette said as she stood in front of a Ladybug and Chat Noir themed claw machine.

"Well," Adrien rubbed the back of his head, "I wouldn't try this if I were you. It's harder than it looks"

Too late. Marinette had already inserted her tokens into the machine, and the game came to life.

Marinette smirked, "Watch me"

Adrien chuckled, "Well, good luck with一"

Adrien stopped when he saw that the claw had picked up a prize and dropped it into the slot. Marinette smiled widely and jumped with joy. She bent down and reached into the machine to claim her prize. Adrien's mouth gaped open at how easily she did that. Marinette pulled out a Chat Noir plush and turned to Adrien.

"See?" She laughed, "I won"

"Well," Adrien crossed his arms over his chest, "Beginner's luck"

Marinette giggled and held the plush in front of Adrien.

"You can have it," she said, "I already have one at home anyways"

Adrien smiled softly and accepted the little gift.

"Thank you"

"After all, I think Chat Noir looks a lot like you," Marinette said, "The blond hair, green eyes, and all that"

"So what, I'm a superhero now?" Adrien laughed, "That would never happen. I'm too lame to be a superhero"

"Come on, don't say that," Marinette patted his shoulder, "You're a great person with a great heart. I can imagine you as a superhero, actually"

"I'd say the same to you," Adrien said, "If I'm Chat Noir, then you're my Ladybug"

A light pink hue clouded her cheeks as Marinette laughed at his statement. Adrien, upon hearing her laugh, started laughing with her一just like that time when they first met at the grocery store.

~

Outside of the arcade, Alya and Nino were seated at a table, sharing a strawberry milkshake between them.

"I wonder how those two are doing," Nino said, "It seems to me like they're getting closer"

Alya nodded in agreement with the straw in her mouth. She stopped sipping from their glass and sat back in her chair, eyes down on the table.

"The thing is, Adrien doesn't know about the timer," Alya sighed, "Marinette said there's only three months left"

Nino's eyes widened the second he processed her sentence, "What? Only three months left?"

Alya nodded sadly, "And you know what that means"


	13. Chapter 13

Marinette yelped from joy after shooting the air hockey puck into Adrien's slot, thus winning the game.

"That's like the fifth game you've beaten me at," Adrien laughed, "You're pretty good at playing games"

Marinette giggled, "I played with my dad all the time when I lived with my parents"

"Sounds fun," Adrien walked around the table and stopped next to Marinette, "Neither of my parents were into video games"

"Well," Marinette reached into the pocket of her pink jeans and closed her fingers around a smooth object, "There's another reason why I'm 'good' at playing games"

Marinette took out a piece of red string tied to a large, green bead in the middle with smaller beads around it.

"It's my lucky charm," Marinette held it out to him, "It really does do wonders. You can have it if you want"

Adrien blinked, "What?"

Marinette nodded, "Go ahead, take it"

"Are you sure?" Adrien asked, "Why are you giving it to me all of a sudden?"

"Well, I..." Marinette rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand, "Just to ensure the best for you in the future"

"If I met you, then I already have a lucky charm," Adrien smiled, "But, if you insist"

Marinette smiled back, and Adrien wrapped his fingers around her lucky charm. The beads were smooth and warm, like they had been sitting in front of a fireplace due to being in Marinette's pocket all the time.

At that moment, the two of them found themselves drowned in each other's eyes yet again. Adrien's hand still rested on top of Marinette's. And even above all the flashing lights and bright colors of the arcade, her blue eyes outshined them. He had been so focused on her eyes that the sound of a thousand games around them have silenced. All the chattering has blurred out, like he was underwater again.

Marinette admired the way the dazzling lights reflected off of his eyes. Scintillating, flashing colors of pink, purple, blue, yellow, you name it. But those were all just background colors. The real image was his green irises and the way they stringed in a perfect circle around his black pupils.

Adrien closed his fingers over her hand so that he was holding both her charm and her hand. He felt the smoothness of the beads against his palm as the charm rested between his and Marinette's hand. His other hand reached for her free hand, and their eyes have not disconnected for even a mere second. He gently ran his thumb along her knucles as his smile widened. Marinette's lips mimicked his as a gentle heat flourished inside her chest.

Adrien stepped closer to her and tilted his head as he closed his eyes. Marinette's heart raced as her eyes closed, too. She had to rise on her tiptoes in order to reach him. Their lips inched closer to one another with each second that passed. At this point, they hovered just millimeters apart. Their lips were so close that the tips of their noses touched gently and they could feel the presence of their lips like the gentle wind brushing against their skin on a hot summer's day.

Their lips stopped directly in front of each other. Marinette trembled slightly from nervousness at how close she was to having her first kiss. If either of them just leaned in a little more, their lips would meet. But Adrien wasn't leaning in any closer, not that he didn't want to kiss her. Rather, he could sense how nervous she was. No matter how much he wanted to, he wouldn't kiss her if she was not ready yet.

Marinette, upon noticing this, gently squeezed his hand as if to tell him that it's okay. Adrien took a short breath, his parted lips trembling in front of hers. He was just as nervous as she was. He's never kissed anyone before, much less actually fallen in love with a girl. Adrien took one last breath before he finally made the decision.

A trio of kids dashed past them, bumping into them. Adrien and Marinette jumped back from this abrupt interference. Their hands have disconnected, causing the charm to fall to the floor. Adrien shot a small glare at the kids who interrupted their moment. With a sigh, the piano major leaned down to pick up the charm.

"Stupid kids," Adrien mumbled.

Marinette giggled, though she was disappointed as well. She was so close to having her first kiss.

"How about one last game before we meet up with Alya and Nino?" Marinette suggested.

Adrien placed the charm in his pocket and smirked, "Bumper cars? Now that I have your charm, I bet I'll win"

"Jokes on you, I can't drive," Marinette laughed, "Not sure whether that's an advantage or disadvantage"

"Probably both," Adrien chuckled, "Let's go play. Whoever bumps into the wall more loses"

Without another word, Adrien took her hand in his, sprinting across the arcade with Marinette close behind.

**~•~**

That night, the four young adults stood in front of a large fountain, watching as the polychromatic blasts of water shot into the air. Millions of tiny water droplets misted into their faces each time the water shot up. The brilliant full moon in the dark, speckled sky added to this elegant scenery.

"I've never seen this before," Marinette said in awe, "It's beautiful"

Adrien smiled, "Just like you"

Marinette giggled at his statement, her cheeks growing light hue of pink. Adrien reached into his pocket and took out a coin, tossing it into the fountain. The flat, circular piece of currency landed in the water with a light splash.

"Dude, what did you wish for?" Nino asked.

Adrien shook his head, still smiling, "It won't come true if I tell you"

"Come on, please?" Marinette whined like a four-year-old.

"Wishes from these things don't usually come true anyways," Alya added.

"Fine," Adrien chuckled, "I wished to have all of you in my life for the remainder of it"

Marinette blinked, "Does that include... Me?"

Adrien nodded, "Especially you, Marinette"

Marinette's chest grew heavy and her eyes watered upon hearing this. She tapped Alya on the shoulder, gesturing for her to come with her. Alya knew exactly what was going on.

"Sorry, boys. We'll be right back," Alya said.

Without bothering to clarify, Alya and Marinette turned away from the fountain. The girls took off, leaving Adrien in the midst of puzzled thoughts.

Once they were alone underneath a streetlight, Marinette allowed her tears to spill. Her bottom lip curled into an aching snarl as warm tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"Alya," Marinette whimpered, "I can't tell him"

Alya frowned and placed her hands on Marinette's shoulders. Marinette wiped her tears away and looked up at Alya.

"You heard his wish," Marinette sobbed, "He seemed so happy. How am I supposed to tell him that the timer counts down to the day your soulmate dies?"

Right after those words left her lips, a third voice came in from behind them. The one voice she did not want to hear.

"Marinette?"

Alya and Marinette whipped their heads around. Right there in the shadows stood Adrien. Written on his face was an expression full of hurt and shock.


	14. Chapter 14

"Adrien," Marinette said softly, "You... You heard that, didn't you?"

Adrien clasped his bottom lip between his teeth. His head nodded once as his hands clenched into tight fists by his side.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Adrien asked under his breath as he avoided eye contact.

"I'm sorry," Marinette looked down, "I planned on telling you eventually, but I..."

Marinette's tears brimmed along her eyelids, blurring her vision like an old camera. Her bottom lip quivered, making her voice appear shaky.

"I didn't know how," she said in a whispily, "You have every right to be mad at me"

Finally, Adrien looked up at her. Tears were, once again, running down her cheeks as her breaths came in and out rapidly. Frowning, Adrien stepped into the light, stopping directly in front of her. Alya stepped out from under the streetlight to give them the space they needed, where she was met by Nino. Without another word, her and Nino turned their backs to Adrien and Marinette.

"Marinette," Adrien said quietly, "I'm not mad. I just..."

Adrien took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly and allowing his chest to sink as the air exited his lungs.

"I just wish you told me sooner"

"I'm sorry, Adrien," Marinette said again, "I一"

Without warning, Adrien threw his arms around her shoulders and pulled her to his warm chest. Marinette's bloodshot eyes widened, her eyebrows lifting in surprise from this unexpected embrace. Her arms fell loosely at her sides, dangling like vines while her brain tried to process what was happening. Adrien only hugged her tighter, digging his face into her silky midnight hair.

"It's okay," he reassured her, "Until then, I'll make sure you live the remainder of your life to the fullest"

This only caused more tears to fall from her eyes. She hiccupped through her tears and wrapped her arms around his waist. Adrien's hand gently ran up and down her back in comfort. Her tears bled into his shirt, leaving warm patches in their wake. He remained silent and allowed her to cry as he held her so tightly that his arms trembled.

He held her as if he would lose her tomorrow.

**03:03:23**

Now that Adrien knows the truth about the timer, Marinette had gotten one thing off her chest. However, she still had another secret, and this one would be even harder to confess than the one about the timer.

Marinette pressed her forehead against the cold glass window of the bus, watching as all the trees and buildings rolled by with her music blaring from her earbuds. Now that she knew what little time she had left, she needed to go back home and visit her family.

Her phone vibrated inside her pocket, signaling a new text message. With the music still playing in her ears, Marinette unpocketed her phone. Adrien's name had lit up the small screen.

**Text** **me** **when** **you** **get** **home** **!**

Marinette smiled and texted him back. She placed her phone back in her pocket, glancing back to the window to continue on with her daydream.

~

After the bus ride, Marinette opened the door to her bakery. Her parents' faces lit up with their usual kind smiles as they greeted their daughter. Marinette smiled and returned their greetings.

"Did you bring Adrien this time?" Tom asked.

Marinette shook her head, "He's teaching piano right now. He said he'll stop by later, though"

"That's great!" Sabine exclaimed, "Tell him to stay for dinner!"

"By the way," Tom placed his massive hand on Marinette's petite shoulder, "How are things going with him?"

Tom gave his daughter a wink. Marinette's cheeks clouded with a light shade of rosy pink at his question. Sabine raised her eyebrows as she looked at her daughter with curiosity written on her face.

"Oh yes, tell us"

"Umm," At that moment, Marinette's face darkened from pink to red, "I... Guess we're good?"

Marinette sighed, "But the thing is, I only have a limited time left. Three months to be specific"

Tom and Sabine's smiles faded immediately upon hearing this, like all their excitement from seeing their daughter had disappeared. 

"Adrien knows, but what he doesn't know about is... Is my disease"

Marinette fought back the burning tears in her eyes, puffing up her nostrils and clenching her jaw in the process. She did not want to break down in front of her parents like she did in front of her friends.

"I know it won't be long until I have to be sitting in a hospital bed all day," Marinette whimpered, "That's why I came here while I can still walk"

Tom and Sabine stepped up to their daughter and brought her in for a hug. They had no words at the moment, but the least they could do was offer their comfort to her.

They were not ready to lose their only daughter. They were not ready to lose the light of their lives.

~

"Careful not to lose the rhythm when you shift positions," Adrien said, pushing his glasses up his nose, "Let's slow it down a little bit. And keep your hands relaxed"

Adrien began snapping his fingers at a slow and steady beat, filling the room with soft clicks much like a metronome. The young girl tapped her foot to the same beat. She placed her small hands on the piano with her eyes on the sheet music in front of her.

Before she could play a single beat, a short series of knocks sounded from the front door. Adrien's snapping came to a cease. Curiously, the piano teacher rose to his feet.

"I think that's my mom," His student said and copied his actions.

The young musician followed Adrien to the front door, where a middle-aged woman stood on the other side of the doorway. Adrien greeted the woman as the little girl ran to her mother's side.

"So, how's her playing?" The lady asked.

Adrien smiled, "She plays really well. She's improving a lot on G- and F- positions. I can tell she enjoys it"

"That's great to hear," The lady reached into her purse and handed him her payment for the month, "I'll see you next week then. Thank you, Adrien"

"Thank you for coming"

Adrien closed the front door and removed his glasses. His hand reached into his pocket to pull out his phone, where a text message from Marinette lit up the screen. He sucked in a quick gasp the second he read it. Moving at the speed of light, Adrien ran to the bathroom. He switched on the sink, allowing the icy cold water to pool into his hands. Closing his eyes shut, Adrien leaned over the sink and splashed the chilly water on his face, his hands tense from the coldness they had just collected. Using his comb, Adrien proceeded to run a quick swipe through his hair.

Once satisfied, Adrien ran back to the living room. His fingers reached for his car keys before dashing out the door.

~

Adrien and Marinette sat down on the couch, watching a movie in the living room. Onscreen, a romantic scene played underneath a starlit sky. The couple featured in the movie had shared a kiss under the stars, just before the camera faded out into a pitch black screen. Marinette smiled softly, watching the thousands of words from the credits roll onscreen.

"That was always one of my favorite movies," she said, "I've always wondered what it's like to have such a romantic moment like that"

Marinette sighed, "But, it's hard to see stars in this city. There's way too much light pollution. I wish we can shut it all off just for one night and admire the galaxy"

A mere second of silence filled the room, accompanied by music from the TV playing in the background. Adrien stared blankly at the screen, a small smile tugging his lips upwards ever so slightly.

"Yeah," he hummed, "That would be nice"


	15. Chapter 15

"So, Adrien. Tell us about yourself," Tom requested at the dinner table.

"Well, I'm just a normal guy," Adrien shrugged, "There's not really anything interesting about me"

Marinette shot a small glare at Adrien the second those words left his lips.

"Don't listen to him," she insisted, "He's an amazing person. He's a crazy talented pianist, super kind, and he's also very hardworking. There's so much more I can say about him, but I'll let him handle it"

Adrien looked down at his plate of food. He constantly rotated the fork back and forth between his fingers, the light shimmering off the silver utensil. Sabine only giggled at the young lovers.

"You don't have to tell us anything if you don't want to," Sabine told him, "We didn't mean to put you on the spot"

"No worries," Adrien said, not taking his eyes off his plate.

Marinette frowned, "You look pretty deep in thought"

Adrien shot his head back up, "Sorry"

Marinette tilted her head in concern, "Is something wrong?"

Adrien shook his head, "It's just... This is my first time having dinner with another family. Sorry if I'm a bit... Awkward"

"Hey, how about I pull up Marinette's baby photos, then?" Tom suggested.

Marinette's face grew as red as a tomato, "Dad, please don't"

Adrien laughed, "I'd love to see them, actually"

Marinette shot her head to Adrien's direction, "Adrien一"

"I'll find the photo book after dinner," Sabine said.

Marinette sighed and slapped her palm against her forehead, "I'm not even gonna try to argue at this point"

~

Marinette stepped out of the bathroom in her pajamas after finishing a shower. Adrien had already left, and Marinette decided to spend the night with her parents. As much as she enjoyed being Alya's roommate, she missed the comfort of her own home. She missed eating home cooked meals every night, waking up to the smell of freshly baked pastries, spending the day with her parents, the list can go on. But she only had so long to enjoy all of this.

Marinette turned her lights off and climbed the ladder to reach her bed. The second her head hit the pillow, the scent of newly washed sheets flooded through her nostrils. She tucked herself in under the blanket and sighed comfortably, taking in the smell of her bedsheets.

Then, a realization hit her. One thing was missing: the radiant, multicolored lights of Paris. They weren't shining through her window like usual一they weren't shining at all, actually. Confused, Marinette opened the trapdoor above her and climbed through to reach her balcony.

The moment she peeked her head out of the trapdoor, her eyes had been met by thousands of colors dancing around in the starry night sky. All the lights in the city had switched off for the night, so the night sky's true beauty could be seen. Marinette's eyes widened in awe as she admired the galactic scenery.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" A voice asked, "Get up here"

That was when Marinette spotted Adrien's shadowy figure leaning with his back against the railing. The colors of the universe shined overhead in the background as he shot her a smile that was just barely visible in the dark. Without another moment to waste, Marinette climbed through the trapdoor and closed it behind her before making her way towards Adrien.

"You said you wanted to shut the lights off and see the night sky," Adrien began, "So I made that happen"

Marinette blinked, "How did you一"

"I may know the mayor personally," Adrien explained, still smiling.

Marinette smiled back and rested her elbows on the railing next to Adrien, looking up at the Milky Way's true colors.

"Thank you," she said softly, "It's beautiful"

Adrien turned around and rested his elbows on the railing, too. He couldn't help but admire her as she looked up at the galaxy. On the nearby balconies and the blackened city below them, many citizens have stepped out of their houses to look at the colors that the Milky Way showed tonight. Green, blue, purple, pink, and multiple other colors blended together for this one night. Even if the absence of light hid her features, he still thought she was as beautiful as the sky. Perhaps even more beautiful. The way her pigtails blew back with the wind, the soft smile tugging on her lips that he could just barely make out, everything about her was beautiful.

To him, _she_ was the galaxy.

Adrien scooted closer to her until his shoulder came into contact with hers. Marinette's eyes traveled to his. Adrien placed a hand over hers on the railing, closing his fingers between hers. Marinette's smile grew as she leaned closer to him. At that moment, they both knew what was happening between them. Adrien closed his eyes, Marinette following shortly after.

Soon, the gentle heat within them reignited. But it was weak, like a candlestick waiting to be lit. The closer their lips got, the stronger the heat grew. At this point, Adrien could smell her shampoo in her newly washed hair and feel her lips hovering just in front of his. He smiled softly and proceeded with their moment before they could get interrupted again.

When their lips finally met, the fire inside has finally ignited. The strong heat rose to their cheeks as their hearts pounded in sync. Adrien moved his hands to either side of her head, deepening the kiss with passion.

Marinette knew what little time she had left, and she wanted to make the most of it. It was unpredictable when things could get worse for her. It could be next month, next week, or even tomorrow. Marinette moved her hands to Adrien's chest, where his steady heartbeat sank through his clothes and melted in her palms. She wanted to feel his heartbeat while she still had the strength to move on her own, because the day will come where she would be too weak to even move.


	16. Chapter 16

** 02:30:11 **

Marinette sat down at the clinic with Tom and Sabine. Two soft knocks sounded on the door, followed by a click of the door handle. A nurse stepped inside the room holding a number of medical supplies and a brown clipboard.

"Hello, Marinette," the nurse greeted, "How are you feeling today?"

Marinette shrugged, "Nothing's really happened yet, as far as I'm concerned"

The nurse took Marinette's arm, wrapping it tightly in a large strap. She then placed her stethoscope on her arm next to the strap, squeezing the air pump continuously. The strap closed in around Marinette's arm so tightly, she felt as if her arm would pop right off.

The doctor let go of the pump, relieving the tight stress that surrounded Marinette's arm. With a scratchy peeling sound, the nurse unwrapped the appendage from her arm. She scribbled some notes on her clipboard, filling the silent room with the soft scratches of lead against paper.

"Have you been taking your medicine regularly?" The nurse asked.

Marinette nodded.

The nurse picked up her clipboard, not taking her eyes off of it. Her expression looked as if she had witnessed a paranormal event.

"I'll be right back"

Without saying anything else, the nurse stepped out of the room with her clipboard. The door closed with a loud thud, making the room fall into heavy silence. Swinging her feet back and forth, Marinette gulped down a thick lump in her throat. She kept her eyes glued to the floor, watching the shadow of her legs swing with them. Her parents, seeing how nervous their daughter looked, didn't dare say anything out of fear that they would make things worse.

After what felt like hours of waiting, the nurse finally returned with a doctor at her side. Marinette sat up straight and stopped swinging her legs upon their entrance.

"Mme. Cheng and M. Dupain, can we speak with you?" The doctor asked.

Tom and Sabine stood up from their chairs. The husband and wife followed the medical workers out of the room, leaving Marinette alone on the examination bed. Her heart throbbed in her chest while her thoughts raced through her head. Why did the doctors have to pull her parents out to speak with them? Why couldn't they talk with her in the room? She wished she could hear their conversation, but she also didn't want to know what they were talking about. She had a bad feeling about what was coming next.

~

"Adrien!"

As soon as the blond opened the door, Marinette jumped into his arms. Adrien had been pushed back from the sudden, unexpected force. He quickly shut the door and leaned with his back against the wall. His arms wrapped themselves over her shoulders the second he realized she was sobbing silently into his chest.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Adrien, I'm... I'm scared," Marinette whimpered with a cracky voice, "I一"

Her speech had cut off when she hiccuped through her tears. Adrien rested his chin on top of her head, tightening his grip around her.

"Take your time," he said softly, "Cry it out first. Don't force yourself to talk"

Adrien remained silent after that, giving Marinette time to collect herself. Her sobs were the only sound that could be heard throughout the room. A small chill spread through her upper body as it grew numb. She gripped the back of Adrien's shirt between her fingers, ignoring the hard wall that pushed against her hands. Adrien moved one hand to the back of her head as Marinette tried to find comfort in his warm chest that rose and fell with each breath he took.

"I don't want to die," Marinette whispered tearfully into his chest.

Adrien let out a long, deep breath, his chest sinking against her forehead. He tilted his head down so that his lips rested on top of her head. Adrien closed his eyes, which twitched madly due to his tears threatening to escape. He tried his best to hold them back, but the thought of losing her in just a couple months tore him apart. He hoped the timer was wrong, that she was not going to die soon. That his wish of spending the rest of his life with her would come true.

After some time had passed, Marinette stepped out of his arms and wiped her tears away. Adrien kept his hands on her shoulders just in case she needed to be held again. A damp spot had appeared on the chest of Adrien's shirt from her tears absorbing into the fabric.

"I think I ruined your shirt," Marinette mumbled quietly, "I'm sorry"

Adrien shook his head, his eyes semi-glossy from holding his tears back. He used the back of his hand to dry his eyes before Marinette could notice.

"It's alright. I'll always let you 'ruin' my shirts if it makes you feel better"

Marinette took a trembling breath, "Thank you"

Marinette stepped back from him, feeling her legs wobble slightly as she stood on her own. She bit her bottom lip and cursed in her head. It was getting worse sooner than she had expected.

"I better head back to my dorm," Marinette said, "Alya's probably wondering where I am"

Adrien pushed himself off the wall, squeezed past Marinette, and grabbed his car keys.

"I'll drive you," he offered, "I don't want you walking alone"

Without giving her a chance to answer, Adrien took Marinette's hand in his and walked out the door. Adrien locked the door behind him, and that was when he noticed Marinette's legs shaking. He tilted his head in confusion and looked at her with concern written on his face.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm just... Cold," Marinette lied, hoping with all her heart that he would buy it.

Without a second thought, Adrien took off his white shirt and wrapped it around her shoulders. Marinette's face rouged upon his actions.

"Is that better?" Adrien asked.

Marinette nodded, "Yeah, thank you"

Thankfully, Adrien didn't judge or question her, as the day was rather warm and sunny. The sky had been painted light blue with a few clouds here and there, and the wind blew very gently today.

Marinette slipped her arms through the arm holes in his shirt, which went all the way down to her thighs and almost covered up the entirety of her arms. Adrien laughed upon seeing his shirt that looked huge on her. She was short, after all.

Marinette looked up at him, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that my shirt looks big on you," he chuckled, "You look so cute, though"

Marinette's face looked as if she had just finished an intense workout. She covered her face with her hands out of embarrassment, making Adrien laugh even harder.

"Alright, let's get you home"

As Marinette turned to walk towards the car, Adrien looked at the timer on his wrist. His eyes widened at the sight, nearly making him gasp at the numbers imprinted in black. He prayed he was just seeing things. But the longer he stared at it, the more he knew his eyes were not lying to him.

The time embedded on his wrist had shortened drastically.


	17. Chapter 17

** 00:24:07 **

"Marinette, wait!"

Marinette stopped walking and turned around to face him.

"What's up?"

Adrien looked down, hiding his eyes underneath his bangs. He reached down to grasp ahold of both of her hands.

"Can we spend more time together?" He asked quietly, "But if you want to go home, that's okay. I just一"

"Sure," Marinette interrupted.

She snuck a small glance at his timer, and her heart sank to her boiling stomach acid the second her brain took in the digits that were written on his wrist. Months have turned to days, and she was not ready to say goodbye after finally going to school in person and making new friends. She had such little time left, and God knows if the timer will change again. Marinette took her eyes off the timer and looked back at him.

"We should bring Alya and Nino, too," Marinette suggested.

Adrien nodded, understanding that she wanted to spend time with her other friends, too, and not just him.

"I'll shoot them a text message," Adrien said as he took his phone out.

~

The four friends ended their day together with dinner at an Italian restaurant. Their eyes scanned through their menus as the waiter gave them their beverages with a glass of water on the side.

"Are you ready to order your food?" The waiter asked.

"I'll just have the spaghetti," Marinette requested.

The waiter nodded and wrote down her order.

"Just to let you know, the plate is very big. We recommend splitting between at least two people"

Alya smirked and gestured to Adrien and Marinette across from her.

"Those two can share"

Adrien and Marinette's cheeks grew as red as the tomato sauce on the spaghetti that was soon to come to their table. The waiter turned to Adrien after hearing this.

"Are you okay with that, sir?"

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, I don't mind at all"

"Alright, then," the waiter turned to Alya and Nino, "What about you two?"

The couple ordered their desired dishes. The waiter took everybody's menus and walked away, leaving the four young adults to chat the night away. Adrien poured some water into his semi-empty glass and stirred the watered down beverage with his straw.

"Thank you for spending the day with me," Marinette said to the table, "I'm really grateful for you guys coming into my life"

Alya smiled softly, "I'm glad you're having fun"

Marinette hummed as a small yet sad smile pulled at her lips. Once her time comes, she wouldn't be able to have experiences like this anymore. She can never spend a day out with her friends and family. Or, above all else, have a family of her own with Adrien.

"Hey, why don't we take a group picture," Alya suggested, holding her phone.

Everyone agreed to her idea. Adrien, Marinette, and Nino all huddled close to get into the camera. Alya extended her phone out in front of her with her selfie camera on.

"Would you like me to take the picture?" A voice asked before Alya could snap a picture.

Everyone turned and saw the waiter standing there with their dishes on a cart.

"Yes, that would be great," Alya said, "Thank you"

The waiter placed their food in front of them. Alya handed her phone to him. Nino wrapped his arms around Alya's shoulders from behind while Adrien just threw an arm over Marinette's shoulders. The four friends smiled as the waiter snapped their picture. He handed Alya her phone back as they broke out of their poses.

"Let me know if you need anything else"

And with that, the waiter walked away, leaving the two couples to enjoy their food. Adrien and Marinette dug into the huge plate between them while Alya and Nino couldn't help but smile. Adrien was never a huge fan of spaghetti, but he wouldn't mind eating it if it was what Marinette wanted.

In the little situation she was currently in with Adrien, Marinette couldn't help but think about that one spaghetti scene from _Lady_ _and_ _the_ _Tramp_ where two dogs had a spaghetti kiss. She hoped her cheeks weren't as red as the tomato sauce right now. Part of her hoped that wouldn't happen, mainly because she didn't know how to react.

While Marinette went aboard her own train of thought, she found herself dealing with an unusually long strand of spaghetti. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she realized too late how Adrien's face hovered just a few inches in front of hers. That same strand of spaghetti hung between his lips. Marinette's eyes widened, her face turning into the bright red tomato sauce on their plate.

"Umm, I'm一"

Before she could finish, Adrien took the rest of their strand and planted a small kiss on her lips. He pulled back from her, the edges of his lips curling upwards into a smile. Marinette mimicked his smile, both of their cheeks now red. The two of them broke into laughter at that little moment they just had.

The perfect escape from all the negative thoughts that roamed in the background.

~

Adrien, Marinette, Alya, and Nino relaxed on the damp grass of the park, their bellies tight from that dinner. They all stared up at the star speckled sky, where a white crescent moon illuminated its brilliant light.

"Hey, did you guys see the sky when the city lights were out?" Nino asked, "That was insane"

Marinette smiled. She rotated her neck to look at Adrien right next to her.

"Yep. Someone here was responsible for that"

Adrien smiled back and laid down on his back, staring at the bright crescent in the dark sky. Marinette laid down next to him, and Adrien pulled her close. The two of them watched as a dazzling spark shot through the sky, leaving a trail of light behind its path.

"Shooting star," Marinette whispered.

Adrien nodded, "If it was true that they can grant wishes, I would make a wish right now"

Marinette turned her body so that she was laying on her side facing him. She watched his chest rise and fall, the calming sound of his breathing flooding through her ears. Placing her hand on his chest, Marinette closed her eyes and relaxed into his embrace.

"Do it, you never know"

Adrien shrugged as he mentally made a wish, though he knew it wouldn't come true. After all, it was nothing but a belief that shooting stars could grant wishes.

"Hey dudes, get up," Nino's voice said.

Adrien and Marinette sat up at Nino's command. Alya and Nino stood in the dark grass, holding sparklers in each of their hands.

"Both of you come and take one," Alya said, "Hurry before they run out"

Adrien and Marinette walked up to them, each of them taking one of their sparklers. Marinette admired the dazzling pink flare that flashed at the end of the thin stick, slowly making its way down.

"I wonder if I can do a trick with this," Adrien said as he stared at his green spark.

Marinette giggled, "Try not to hurt yourself"

"Don't even try, man," Nino said.

Adrien laughed, "Okay, I won't"

All four of them laughed as their sparklers grew smaller and smaller as time passed. The area around them, which had been lit up with their sparklers, grew dimmer the farther the sparks traveled down their thin sticks.


	18. Chapter 18

Adrien and Marinette laid down next to each other on Adrien's twin-sized mattress. The lights had been shut off, and Adrien kept his arms wrapped tightly around her. Some light from the city had shined through the blinds of his window, igniting the room with weak rays of light.

"Adrien," Marinette whispered into his chest, "There's something I think you should know. I figured I should tell you while I have the chance"

Adrien hummed softly in response, "I'm listening"

"My... My disease," Marinette took a deep, shuddering breath, "It's going to kick in any moment"

Adrien ran his hand up and down her back as he closed his eyes. He didn't know how he was supposed to respond to that, so he remained silent and moved his hand along her body, careful not to go below her waist. He knew he had restrictions on where he was and wasn't allowed to touch. But he needed to feel her, to make sure she was still alive and with him. He needed to know that she was still breathing on her own and not with a machine. He needed to feel her heartbeat一indication of her life一syncing up with his own.

When he gave no answer, Marinette shifted her head to look up at him.

"Are you still there?"

"Yeah," Adrien whispered as he took one hand off her back, sneaking a glance at his timer in the dark.

Adrien clenched his right hand into a fist as he stared at the unhappy digits. His other hand that was running along her back stopped at her waist.

"No matter what, I'll stay by your side," he said, "I promise"

Marinette turned her head back down and relaxed onto his chest.

"Thank you. You're always there for me"

Adrien's lips formed a quivering smile. He moved his free hand to the back of her head.

"Always"

Adrien untied her pigtails using both of his hands and slipped her hair ties onto his wrists. He ran his fingers through her loose hair, feeling her soft and silky strands against his fingers. Marinette closed her eyes as she felt his nails gently scratch her scalp each time they brushed her dark blue locks, bringing a rather comfortable feeling to her.

"You know, before I die, I want to hear you play piano again," Marinette said softly.

Adrien took her hair ties off his wrists and placed them on his nightstand.

"Tomorrow morning, I'll play for you," he said, "Sound good?"

Marinette hummed and nodded. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. Adrien stopped running his fingers through her hair, assuming she wanted to go to sleep. He closed his eyes and placed his chin on top of her head. In comfortable silence, the two of them slowly drifted off to sleep together.

**00:23:17**

"What piece do you want to hear?" Adrien asked as he sat down in front of his piano.

Marinette stood with her elbows resting on the piano, "Anything is fine"

Adrien slipped on his glasses before flipping through his binder full of piano pieces. After flipping through some pages of sheet music, his eyes landed on a piece. He pushed his glasses farther up his nose and relaxed his fingers onto the keys before starting the piece. Marinette closed her eyes and rested her head on her elbows as the calming piano music echoed in her ears. The smallest smile tugged at the edge of her lips at the sound of his touching music.

Out in the living room, Alya and Nino were in the middle of a movie when piano music sounded from one of the bedrooms. They both smiled at the sound of Adrien's playing.

"I'll never get tired of his music," Alya said.

Nino nodded, "Talented dude right there. I'm proud of him"

Nino took the remote and paused the movie to listen to Adrien's playing. It didn't matter anyways, as his piano was much louder than the TV.

Inside the piano room, Marinette suddenly felt as if the room was spinning. She kept her eyes shut tight and gripped her head with one hand, hoping to stop the mini earthquake that quivered in her head. Adrien looked up from his music at her. That was when her legs collapsed underneath her, making her fall to the ground with a loud thud. Adrien's eyes widened in fear. He immediately stopped playing, ceasing all the music in the room.

"Marinette!"

The blond ran to his lover's side and knelt down, not sure whether he should touch her or not. He feared he would make it worse if he tried to move her. He kept calling her name, hoping and praying that she would respond in some way.

The door swung open. Alya and Nino stepped inside to see what had happened. They both gasped when they saw Marinette passed out on the floor.

"Is she breathing?!" Nino yelled.

"Somewhat," Adrien responded quickly, "One of you call an ambulance and stay with her, I have to go find her medicine"

Adrien stood up and exited the room. He spotted Marinette's purse on the kitchen counter and pulled the zipper open. This situation was painfully familiar to him. Adrien spotted a cylinder shaped pill bottle in her purse. He reached into the pink purse and pulled it out. His mouth dropped open when he saw the label. It was the exact same medicine his mother took.

Adrien's hand trembled uncontrollably as he glanced back at the piano room. He shook the bottle gently, and only for no rattling sound to be heard from inside the feather light bottle. A chill tingled its way through his entire upper body when he realized what was happening. This has happened to him before, it was exactly what happened to Emilie.

Somebody knocked loudly on the front door, but Adrien couldn't open it. His legs were frozen in place at that moment. It felt as if his legs were chained to a humongous, heavy boulder.

Luckily, Nino dashed to the door and opened it, allowing a number of medics to enter the apartment. Alya stepped out of the room and gestured for the medics to come. The medics headed towards Alya while Nino looked at Adrien with concern in his eyes.

"Adrien, are you alright?"

Adrien couldn't respond. He could barely hear anything, his surroundings were nothing but a blur. His heart pounded in his ear, and Nino's drowned out voice echoed in the background. But Adrien gave no answer. No movement. He just stood there shaking in dead silence as he watched the medics carry Marinette out the door.

Alya tapped Nino's shoulder, "I'm going to the hospital with Marinette. Take care of Adrien"

Nino nodded, and Alya followed after the medics that took Marinette. Adrien's head pounded painfully against his skull as Nino made desperate attempts at calling his name to bring him back to reality.

Adrien's legs grew weak as they gave in under his weight. His entire body collapsed, clouding his vision in nothing but total darkness.


	19. Chapter 19

_Adrien_ _!_ _Hey_ _,_ _are_ _you_ _okay_ _?_ _Can_ _you_ _hear_ _me_ _?_

Behind his glasses, Adrien's eyes slowly opened, where he saw Nino's figure kneeling in front of him. Adrien sat up, and a throbbing pain immediately struck the sides of his head. He grunted and held a hand to his forehead, leaning his back against the wall. He removed his glasses and set them on the floor beside him. Nino picked them up and placed them on the kitchen counter.

"Nino," he mumbled, "What... What happened here?"

"You passed out all of a sudden," Nino explained, "You were knocked out on the floor for about two hours"

Then, a realization struck him as memories of the scene flashed before him. His eyes widened as he stood up quickly, causing the room to appear as if it were spinning in rapid circles. Adrien placed his hand on the wall for balance and gripped his head with his other hand, trying desperately not to throw up as his vertigo churned his stomach.

"Ma... Marinette," he said tiredly, "I need... To see her"

Nino frowned and placed a hand on Adrien's shoulder, "You should have a seat first"

Finally, Adrien's head stopped spinning, but still ached on both sides. The blond shot his eyes towards Nino and shook his head.

"I'm fine," he said, "Just let me see her"

Adrien lifted his wrist and looked at the timer. To his relief, it hasn't stopped counting down yet. She still had a couple weeks left.

Nino uncapped a water bottle and held it in front of Adrien, "At least drink some water before you go"

Adrien just now realized that his throat felt as if he hadn't had a single sip of water in days. He took the water bottle without complaining and held it to his lips. He tilted it upwards, allowing the cold liquid to travel down his throat as he scarfed it down rapidly like a predator devouring its prey. Before he knew it, a painful lump formed in his throat from his rapid intake of water. Adrien quickly took the bottle off his lips, coughing up some water that had clogged his throat.

Nino quickly snatched the water bottle from him, "Dude, slow down!"

Adrien cleared his throat and spoke in a dry, raspy voice.

"I'm fine," he croaked, "Now let's一"

Adrien was cut-off by another series of coughs escaping his throat. Nino rubbed his best friend's back as he handed the bottle back to him.

"Drink slowly this time"

Adrien nodded and took another swig of water. He gulped the flavorless liquid down calmly and cleared his throat, thinning out the itchy lump that fogged the inside if his throat.

"You good now?" Nino asked.

Adrien nodded and capped the bottle, "Let's go see her"

"I'm driving, though," Nino took the car keys and opened the front door, "You don't look like you're in the proper state for driving"

Adrien didn't complain and followed Nino out the door. He hoped with all his heart that the timer was correct, that he would walk into the hospital room and find her heart still beating in the heart monitor.

~

Adrien and Nino stepped through the curtain to Marinette's hospital room, where Alya had taken a seat in a hospital chair next to the bed. Marinette sat up in the hospital bed with her eyes open. The heart monitor beeped loudly at her resting heart rate of sixty beats per minute. Upon seeing this sight, memories of a woman with blonde hair and green eyes sitting in a hospital bed flashed through Adrien's mind, a memory he had been wanting to forget. Adrien pressed his quivering lips together and looked away.

Marinette smiled sadly at Adrien, "I'm sorry you had to see me like this. I... I know what happened to your mother"

Marinette looked down at her trembling, bandaged hands in her lap. Alya and Nino remained silent as their eyes traveled constantly between Adrien and Marinette. Alya stood up from her chair and walked over to Nino, gesturing to leave the two of them alone. Nino nodded and stepped through the curtain with Alya, slowly closing the door behind him.

"You don't have to stay with me," Marinette said softly, "I understand if you don't want to. After all, I'm only bringing back painful memories for you"

A small tear trickled down her cheek as she looked back at Adrien. Clenching his fists, Adrien finally gathered up the courage to look at her. He noticed the tear at the edge of her eye as he stepped up to the hospital bed.

"I'll stay with you," he used his finger to wipe her tear away, "I promised, didn't I?"

"But if you don't want to一"

"I do want to," Adrien interrupted.

As much as it pained him to look at her, he wanted to stay by her side. He needed to be there for her in her last couple weeks. After all, he didn't want her to die thinking he no longer loved her. He loved her so much that he had no words to describe it. Words fail to describe the aching feeling he had in his chest upon seeing her in the hospital bed. The only time he'd want to see her in the hospital bed is when she's bearing a child of their own. But now he knows that day will never come no matter how badly he wanted to have a future and raise children with her. Just the thought of losing her broke him in many ways that couldn't be described.

Marinette gazed down, "How much time do I have left?"

Adrien brought his arm up and showed her the timer on his inner wrist. Twenty-three days left. Tears resurfaced in Marinette's eyes, causing her entire body to shiver.

"I'm sorry, Adrien," she cried, "I didn't want to put you through this again"

"Hey, it's okay," Adrien knelt down and rested his elbows on the bed, "I want to make the most of my time with you"

"How?" Marinette asked, "I'm going to be stuck here for the rest of my life. Wouldn't you get bored of staying here all the time?"

"Well," Adrien smiled, "If I'm with you, I'll never get bored"

Marinette blushed and smiled, "You really are Chat Noir, you know that?"

Adrien laughed at her statement, "Maybe in an alternate universe"

"I'll gladly be your Ladybug then," Marinette added.

The young lovers both giggled at their silly conversation about a pair of fictional superheroes.

"So, what's your plan then?" Adrien asked, "M'lady"


	20. Chapter 20

Adrien sat down on a chair next to Marinette's hospital bed, their hands intertwined in her lap. Both of their eyes glued themselves to the romantic movie playing on TV. A ballroom scene had appeared onscreen, where the main couple of the movie started dancing.

Out of impulse, Marinette's fingers gently squeezed Adrien's hand, completely unaware that they did so. Until now, she has never realized how badly she wanted to share a dance with him but never got it. Their school never had dances, but if she made it long enough to have their own wedding, they could have had their first dance.

Adrien, as if sensing her desperation, let go of her hand. He reached into his pocket to take his phone out. Marinette tilted her head in confusion, watching as his thumb scrolled through along his touchscreen.

Romantic piano music began playing from his phone at a relatively quiet level of sound. Adrien turned the volume up just loud enough to be heard from a short distance. He set his phone down on the table, allowing the soft piano to ring through the room. With a smile, Adrien held a hand out to her with his palm up.

"May I have this dance?"

Marinette blinked. A smile spread itself upon her lips shortly after, her eyes sparkling with gratitude. Both her and Adrien knew she could still walk on her own, and they only had so much time before she could no longer move by herself.

Marinette took the blanket off her lap, reaching to grab Adrien's hand. Adrien helped her as she slowly slid her way to the edge of the bed. He reached forward to grab her other hand as her legs swung down from the soft white mattress. Her legs shivered underneath her weight the second her bare feet touched the cold, hard floor. Adrien kept his grip on her, prepared to catch her if she were to fall.

Just like at the ice rink.

"I don't know if I have enough strength to reach your neck," Marinette said.

"That's okay," Adrien took her hands and placed them on his chest, "Do whatever you can, I'll catch you if you fall. It's just the two of us, after all"

Adrien placed his hands on her waist. Marinette smiled and rested her head on his chest as the two of them swayed to the music. Perhaps a small hospital room wasn't the most romantic place to have a dance in, but if they could at least share one dance before her time runs out, they were both willing to do it.

Marinette moved her hands from his chest and wrapped them under his shoulders, causing them to come closer until their bodies touched. Adrien smiled and held her tightly as he dug his face into her hair.

Marinette turned her head so that the side of her face rested on his chest. She closed her eyes, canceling out her sense of vision as the steady rhythm of his heartbeat echoed in her ear.

The music continued sounding throughout the room. The two of them didn't break their position one bit, longing to stay like this forever. Dancing for the remainder of her life.

The romantic piano music stopped playing, being replaced by upbeat funky music blasting in their ears. Adrien and Marinette snapped out of their moment. Their eyes widened as their eyebrows lifted above their heads at the sudden great change in music. Marinette rotated her head upwards as Adrien turned his head downwards, causing blue and green to connect. They still had not broken their position.

A small chuckle escaped through Adrien's closed smile. His contagious smile spread to her like a virus, making her own lips mimic his.

"Maybe I should have made a playlist for my instrumental music," Adrien laughed.

Marinette giggled, "You think?"

Adrien stepped back from her, taking both of her hands back into his. Marinette shakily made her way to the bed, her fingers gripping his hand tightly. She lowered herself into the mattress, where Adrien disconnected their hands. His fingers gripped onto the pure white blanket, bringing it over her lap.

As if his body had a mind of its own, Adrien instinctively leaned his head down to her short height. His eyes closed shut as he planted a small kiss on her forehead. Marinette smiled at the subtle contact of his soft lips against her skin.

Soft, candle-like heat radiated from her cheeks and spread to her forehead. The warmth absorbed into his lips, causing him to crack a smile against her forehead.

The door clicked open on the other side of the closed curtain. Ears twitching, Adrien's eyes sprang open as he took a step back from Marinette. Tom and Sabine stepped through the curtain just in time for him to straighten his posture. Adrien stepped to the side, letting the married couple make their way to their daughter. Sabine stood on one end while Tom stood on the other.

"How are you feeling?" Sabine asked.

Marinette shrugged, "Not too bad"

"I suppose I should make my leave," Adrien pointed his thumb at the door, "I'll let you two have some time with your daughter"

Adrien said goodbye to the family, shooting them a rather sad wave. He pushed himself through the curtain and out the door, closing it behind him. A deep sigh exhaled through his parted lips, where his smile had faltered and his eyes darkened with despair. He took one final glance at the closed door before stepping away.

His footsteps echoed loudly against the glossy floor as doctors and nurses roamed about, rolling carts full of medical supplies to their desired destinations. Adrien stopped in front of the door to the waiting room and pushed it open, where Alya and Nino sat with their arms around each other. Adrien stepped up to them, and they turned their attention to their blond friend.

"How is she?" A red-eyed Alya asked.

"She's still alive and breathing," Adrien replied, "She can still walk and move on her own, but she's pretty weak"

Adrien sighed shakily, tucking his hands into his jean pockets, "Let's go home, I can't stay here any longer. It's... Bringing back memories"

Alya and Nino understood how he was feeling. The two of them rose to their feet and stepped up to him, wrapping their arms around him.

Back inside the hospital room, Marinette had broken down into tears. Tom and Sabine rubbed their daughter's back from either side of the bed, attempting to comfort her. Though, they needed comfort as well, as they were not ready to lose their only child.

"I feel so bad," Marinette sobbed, "I know I'm only causing Adrien more pain. His mother died of the same disease"

Her parents remained silent, not daring to say a thing. Marinette was glad, though. She didn't want to break down in front of her parents, but she was tired of holding her tears back. She was tired of attempting to look strong in front of them.

She didn't know what to do about Adrien. She couldn't ask the doctors to keep him away from her, she knew how badly he wanted to stay with her despite the lingering trauma that stuck with him. If the doctors banned him from visiting her, she didn't even want to know how he would react to that. And, she didn't want to sound selfish, but she wanted Adrien to stay with her, too.

In her last moments, all she would want is Adrien.


	21. Chapter 21

** 00:22:23 **

Back at the apartment, Adrien's fingers repeatedly slammed on the black and white keys of his piano, causing a raging tempest of explosive minor chords to echo throughout the entire apartment. Each note fought against the others, creating unpleasant vibrations that would offend any music major. But Adrien didn't care that it sounded like chaos, he needed a way to get his emotions out.

While in the middle of his musical breakdown, the door swung open. An exhausted Nino stepped in the room wearing pajamas and a bed head. Adrien didn't notice, as he had been playing too loudly. Nino attempted to yell over the horrendous noises that erupted from the instrument.

"Adrien!"

Still, Adrien didn't stop playing. At that moment, he was completely drowned in his "music". Nino sighed and walked up to him. He stopped right beside Adrien, grabbing his wrists to make the explosive noises stop. Adrien jumped, and one last chord rang through the room until it began to fade out. Then the room fell silent. Adrien didn't bother making eye contact with Nino and dipped his head, hiding his eyes underneath his bangs.

"Adrien, I get that you're upset, but..." Nino breathed, "It's three in the morning. Our neighbors will get angry if you don't stop your... Whatever it is you were doing"

Adrien gave no response and remained silent. Nino leaned down, concerned about his roommate.

"Adrien?"

Adrien slowly turned his head to look at him. His eyes had been glossed with tears while the sclerae of his eyes radiated a pale red hue. Nino frowned and took a seat next to Adrien.

"Look man, I really don't know what to say to you," Nino began, "But just know that Alya and I really care about you and we're here for you if you need anything"

Adrien nodded, still not making a single sound.

"You should get some sleep," Nino suggested, "You have classes tomorrow一err, later today"

Adrien sighed. Finally, the distressed blond spoke. His voice came out low and wobbly as he muttered a simple, single syllable word.

"Fine"

The exhausted Adrien stood up from the piano. His feet dragged across the floor as he walked away, slowly approaching the doorway at the end of the room.

**~•~**

Later that day, Adrien came back to the hospital to visit Marinette. She smiled softly when she saw him walk in the room. He pulled up a hospital chair and sat down next to her.

"I'm back, m'lady"

Marinette giggled, "Are you calling me that now?"

Adrien shrugged, " _Purrobably_ "

That little pun caused Marinette to burst out laughing, "Now you're _really_ acting like Chat Noir"

Adrien chuckled, "Yeah, I'll stop now"

"By the way, when's your next class?" Marinette asked.

"In an hour," Adrien replied, "I have time, don't worry"

"Well, there's not much we can do," Marinette said, "You don't have to stay with me the entire time"

"As long as I'm with you, I'm okay with doing nothing," Adrien smiled a small smile, "Besides, there are many things we can talk about to kill time"

Marinette scooted over on the bed and patted the space next to her.

"Come sit down next to me," she invited.

Adrien moved from the chair to her bed, where he sat with his legs dangling over the edge of the soft mattress. Memories of his mother came crawling back. When she was in the hospital, Emilie did the exact same thing to him. He remembered the way he would sit down with Emilie as she read him one last story一despite the fact he was thirteen at the time.

Marinette reached her bandaged hand and placed it over Adrien's. Adrien shot his eyes to hers, where he instantly drowned in the color of her eyes. It occurred to him that in just a few weeks, he'll never see that color again. He rotated his wrist so that his palm was facing up, closing his fingers around her hand. His thumb ran lightly along her bandaged hand, feeling the bumpiness of the appendage. His other hand reached towards her face, tucking her midnight bangs behind her ears. He left his hand on the side of her face. Marinette lifted her other hand and placed it on his cheek.

A small tear built up at the corner of Marinette's eye, which Adrien wiped away with his thumb.

"It will be okay," Adrien said, a tear of his own stinging his eyes.

Adrien fought his tears back, hoping Marinette didn't notice. But Marinette shot him a small smile of reassurance.

"It's okay to cry," she said softly, feeling more tears trail down her face.

Marinette moved both of her hands to his shoulders, still smiling through the tears that cascaded down her pink cheeks. Finally, Adrien gave in and allowed his tears to fall. He gritted his teeth as his body became wracked with sobs. Marinette used all her strength to sit up and wrap her arms around his neck. She barely even gave him a squeeze and mostly just rested her arms around him.

"If I could hug you tighter, I would hug you so tight that my arms ache," Marinette said through tears, "I'm sorry I can't hug you any tighter"

Adrien shook his head as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tight but not too tight out of fear that he would hurt her.

"This is good enough, thank you," he whispered shakily, "I would use all my strength to hold you, too, if I could"

He wished the same thing as her, that he could hug her as tightly as he could. He wanted to hug her so tightly that she couldn't move; he wanted to hold her as if he would lose her. _B_ _ecause_ he was going to lose her. But he needed to be careful, her body was so fragile in her current state. The two star-crossed lovers sat there, holding each other gently as their distressed sobs sounded along the walls of the silent hospital room.

After some time has passed, their violent tears have finally calmed down. The two young adults parted and looked at each other again. Adrien wiped his tear soaked eyes on the sleeve of his shirt.

"One more thing," Marinette sniffed and wiped her tears away, "Just... Just to lighten the mood a bit"

Marinette held a trembling hand out in front of her. Her hand could barely even form a fist, but Adrien knew what she was trying to do. He formed a fist of his own and lightly tapped it to hers, making both of them smile softly with their eyes shining. Both with their love for each other and the tears they just shed.

"Pound it"


	22. Chapter 22

Adrien, Alya, and Nino all gathered in the hospital room that night to eat dinner that they had brought from the dining hall. They have decided to make this a nightly thing so that the four of them can have dinner together for the remainder of Marinette's time. The four friends chatted amongst each other, laughing and playing games for the hours that felt more like seconds.

"We might need to leave soon," Alya straightened up her deck of cards, "Visiting hours are almost over"

Adrien frowned, "You two can go on ahead, I'll meet you out there"

Once Alya and Nino were out of the room, Marinette held her hand out to Adrien, who took it without hesitation.

"Adrien," she whispered, "I'm not ready to leave. I don't want to die, there's so many things in life that I don't want to miss out on. I just want this damn disease to stop destroying my body"

Adrien took a heavy breath. He came closer to her until his forehead touched hers, their heat combining with one another like two gentle flames.

"You and me both, Marinette"

The young couple looked down at their intertwined hands in silence. Adrien gently ran his thumb along the top of her hand, feeling the bumpiness of the bandage that separated her skin from his. Adrien closed his eyes and leaned in, allowing his lips to lightly touched hers. Marinette kissed back without a fight. She moved her free hand to the back of his head, her arm trembling from lack of strength. Adrien longed to kiss her for the last couple minutes he had before visiting hours were over.

Or, if he could hold his breath forever, he would never pull away from the kiss.

**01:01:59**

Weeks have passed since the night Marinette was put into the hospital. The timer on Adrien's wrist began counting seconds now. One day, one hour, and fifty-nine seconds was the time on his wrist. As time went by and he visited Marinette everyday, more and more machines were attached to her body.

Visiting hours weren't even over for the night, but Adrien, Alya, and Nino left anyways. Marinette wasn't awake, and Adrien couldn't bear seeing her hooked up to the same machines he saw attached to his mother. Neither of them said a thing as they walked through the dark parking lot to reach the car.

Adrien couldn't speak, he was too numb. He felt as if the entire world had collapsed on top of him. He would do anything to have more time with her, and that was the only thing he wanted. And he knew that tomorrow, Marinette would still be unconscious. But he still needed to visit her anyways. He had to be there for her in her final hours, even if she wouldn't be able to feel his presence, because Adrien wasn't there in his mother's last moments. Even if Emilie would have wanted him to be, he just couldn't. He couldn't watch his mother die in front of him.

~

When he opened the door to his bedroom, Adrien didn't bother changing into his pajamas. He knew he wasn't going to get any sleep today, he hasn't gotten sleep for at least a week. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw either Marinette or his mother with machines inserted into their pale, motionless bodies. The fact that Marinette reminded him of his mother did not help at all.

Adrien dragged his feet over to his bed, slumped down on the mattress, and buried his face into his pillow. Marinette's scent from that time she spent the night with him still lingered weakly in the pillow sheet. He inhaled deeply through the pillow sheet, trying desperately to take in as much of her scent as he could and imprint it into his memory.

Alya had been spending the night at Adrien and Nino's apartment for the past two weeks. She couldn't sleep in her dorm knowing that Marinette had not come home to spend another night with her. Their door hasn't even been touched ever since. Alya always slept on the couch, because her and Nino both knew that Adrien was in love with Marinette and didn't want to make him feel even worse.

Alya and Marinette had grown to be best friends over the short amount of time they had gotten to know each other, and she was not ready to say goodbye. Marinette had sparked great joy into her, Nino's, and Adrien's lives. When Adrien was with Marinette, her and Nino have never seen him so happy before. Without her, things will never be the same again.

**~•~**

The heart monitor still took in her heartbeat by the time Adrien returned to the hospital. Her heart rate was still normal and resting一beating at sixty beats per minute. At least for now, though she had such little time left. Two minutes left.

Adrien held her hand in his, the palm of his hand underneath hers so he can keep an eye on his timer. He delicately squeezed her hand, as if trying to tell her that he's still here with her. He wasn't sure if she could feel it, but he needed some way of reassuring her.

"Marinette," his lips began to quiver, "You probably can't hear me, but I... I hope you know that you were the best thing that has happened to me"

A pair of twin rivers raced rapidly down his face, his lips pulling back into an aching cringe that clenched his jaw tightly. His hand trembled madly underneath hers like the vibrato motion of a string musician. He held his free hand to his mouth as he choked through his tears. He wanted to say more, but his words had been replaced with sobs.

Marinette's fingers closed lightly around his hand, squeezing it so gently that he could barely even feel it. She was so weak, but she used what little strength she had to show him she's still alive. That she knows he's there, and she can hear him. Adrien's tears only cascaded faster as his breathing grew rapid, his chest heaving with each burst of oxygen he took in. He shot another glance at his timer, the short digits only intensifying the trembles of his body.

** 00:05 **

Adrien squeezed her hand a little bit tighter, but still kept his grip gentle.

** 00:04 **

"I... I have something to tell you," he said shakily.

** 00:03 **

He had to tell her. He hasn't said those words to her once.

** 00:02 **

"Marinette, I..."

** 00:01 **

"...love you"

** 00:00 **

The heart monitor grew blank, and that very gentle squeeze around Adrien's hand faded away.

Through his everlasting river of tears, Adrien noticed some pink writing on the bandaged hand that he held. She must have gotten a nurse to write it for her, because she was incapable of writing a single letter. Or even holding a pen. He rotated her hand to read it, and those words didn't help stop his tears one bit.

 _Bye_ _bye_ _,_ _little_ _butterfly_ _._


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠TRIGGER WARNING: this chapter contains depression, hints of self-harm, and attempted suicide (not graphic, but may still be triggering)⚠

One week has passed since Marinette's death. Adrien hasn't stepped out of his room ever since he played piano at her funeral three days ago. Neither Alya nor Nino dared to bother him, but they were absolutely terrified. They've never seen him like this before, not even when his mother died.

"We should really check up on him," Alya said, "I'm worried sick about him"

Nino glanced at his bedroom door that has been closed for days. He took a deep breath and stepped up to the door, giving it a series of little knocks.

"Adrien? Can we come in?" He asked, "Or at least just one of us?"

Alya stood a couple feet from the door, not wanting to overwhelm Adrien. When no answer came from the other side of the door, Nino gulped and turned the handle. He opened the door slowly, and what he saw next almost made him scream.

Adrien's body laid passed out on the floor with a number of empty glass bottles surrounding him. Nino fully slammed the door open, causing the entire room to rattle from the force. The young adult ran inside, kneeling down beside his unconscious roommate.

"Alya!" Nino shouted, "Get in here!"

The ombre-haired girl ran in as soon as she was called. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand the second she saw Adrien's state. Nino placed his hand on Adrien's arm and shook him gently, repeatedly calling his name in the process.

To his and Alya's relief, Adrien's eyes fluttered open as he let out a long, exhausted groan. Nino helped Adrien sit up, and Adrien's eyes traveled between his friends confusedly.

"How long was I out?" Adrien asked.

"I don't know, you tell us," Nino replied, "And since when did you have一"

Nino picked up a nearby bottle, " _These_ _?_ "

Alya knelt down next to the boys and placed a hand on Nino's shoulder.

"Nino, let's try not to scold him at a time like this," Alya said calmly.

The two of them looked at Adrien, whose golden bangs covered his eyes. From underneath his bangs, a single teardrop flowed down his cheek like a small river.

"Marinette..." Adrien whimpered under his breath.

Alya frowned and scooted in front of Adrien. She took both of his wrists in her hands, where she noticed a thin, red line embedded on his arm. She turned his wrists to the other side, revealing a series red lines covering his forearms. Deep red scratches had covered the timer on his wrist, as if he had attempted to embed more time on there. Alya and Nino's eyes both widened at the horrific sight.

"Adrien..." Alya said quietly, "Did you...?"

Adrien nodded, keeping his head down in shame.

"I... I just一" Adrien gasped through his tears, "Just... Just let me die. I want to see her"

"Adrien, please," Alya begged, "Nino and I are here for you. We miss her just as much as you do, but she..."

Alya looked down at the floor and took a deep breath. Nino scooted closer to them and finished for her.

"She wouldn't want you to do this"

Alya nodded, "Please come to us if you need to talk. We love you, Adrien"

Adrien clenched his bottom lip between his teeth, "Can I... Please be alone?"

Alya and Nino looked at each other. Their eyes traveled all around the room, taking in the sight of broken glass shards littering the carpeted floor. Like a tornado had cut through the window.

"We're gonna clean up your room first," Nino said.

Adrien sighed and stood up. Finally, Alya and Nino had a better look at him. His eyes shined bright red where the whites were, noticeable dark purple spots speckled beneath his eyes, and his white shirt had been covered in wrinkles. Adding to all that, his hair looked as if he had blow dried it and didn't comb it down afterwards. This was what he looked like after his mother's death, only this was... Worse.

"No need to," he mumbled, "I'm going for a walk"

Adrien picked up a black hooded sweatshirt from his bed and pulled it on, letting the hood cover his head. With his hands in his pockets, Adrien walked across the room until he disappeared behind the door leading to this room. Moments later, the front door closed shut with a loud thump.

Nino sighed, "You should go after him to make sure he doesn't... Like... You know"

Alya nodded. Without another moment to waste, Alya dashed out the door. Nino continued tidying up the room, picking up all the glass bottles (including unopened ones) and freeing Adrien's room of anything sharp.

~

Adrien stopped at the top of a bridge, looking out into the distance. He took his hands out of his pockets, bringing out a cigarette and a lighter. He lit the cigarette and placed it between his lips. His elbows leaned on the railing, looking down at the deep water below him. Adrien took the cigarette out of his mouth and exhaled a puff of smoke, which blew back towards him with the wind. As he stared blankly at his reflection in the water, the thought of throwing himself over the railing or smoking enough cigarettes came to him. Anything to end his pain. Anything to be with her again.

What was the point of the universe drawing them to each other, only for her to be taken away from him?

"Adrien?"

Adrien whipped his head over his shoulder upon hearing his name. Alya stepped up to him, a worried expression printed on her face when she saw the cigarette between his fingers.

"Don't do this to yourself," she said softly, "Please. Nino and I, we... We can't lose you, too"

Adrien turned his entire body around to face her. Trembling, he lowered his arm that held the cigarette. He held his other hand to his face and let out a shuddering breath.

"I'm sorry, Alya. I just... I don't know what to do anymore," Adrien sighed, "Please, just... Let me be"

And with that, Adrien turned around and took off running. His black hood flew off his head, but he didn't bother fixing it. Alya panicked and ran after him, calling his name as she tried desperately to catch up with him. But he was so fast, dashing through crowds of people in the city in a black and gold blur.

Ahead of him, Adrien's line of sight came across a massive truck heading towards the crosswalk at a speed too fast to stop safely. He glanced over his shoulder briefly at Alya, then back ahead. Adrien closed his eyes and dipped his head as he got closer to the edge of the sidewalk.

_Alya_ _,_ _Nino_ _,_ _I'm_ _sorry_ _._

Behind him, Alya noticed him dashing towards the truck that was nearing the crosswalk. Her eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to scream his name at the top of her lungs despite the burning sensation that surrounded them from their chase. She cried for him to stop, feeling tears sting her eyes in the process.

But Adrien didn't listen. He had already reached the edge of the sidewalk and jumped, causing an uproar of low, ear-piercing honks to sound from the truck.


	24. Chapter 24

Adrien's eyes fluttered open, and he was immediately met by blue skies and the blinding rays of the sun. He squinted and covered his eyes with his hand as he sat up. When he looked down, he found himself sitting in the middle of a never ending field of bright green grass and small flowers.

A chilly ans gentle breeze latched onto him, blowing back his locks of warm yellow undertones. Confused, Adrien stood up. His eyes traveled through his open, unusual surroundings. However, his brief exploration had been cut short when a rather familiar voice came from behind him.

"Adrien? Is that you?"

Adrien instantly turned his whole body around to face the direction of the voice. Standing a couple feet in front of him was a short girl with midnight blue pigtails and eyes of light blue sapphires. Marinette. Adrien's face lit up, his lips parting into a massive smile一an expression he has not formed since the day she went to the hospital.

"Marinette!"

The second Marinette heard his voice, it was no doubt that that was Adrien. She smiled back and ran towards him, her arms spread out. Adrien spread his arms out, too, allowing Marinette to land in his arms.

She wrapped her arms around his neck so tightly that her arms trembled madly. She hugged him the way she would have back in the hospital room if she had the strength to do so. Marinette dug her face into his warm shoulder, taking in the familiar scent of his cologne.

Adrien wrapped his arms around her waist, gripping her with as much strength as he could muster. Now, he can finally hold her with all his strength. His arms have been aching to hold her like this ever since that morning she went to the hospital.

"I missed you so much," Adrien said into her hair.

The two of them pulled apart, but kept their hands on each other. Adrien didn't want to let her go, now that he finally has a chance to touch her again.

"I missed you too," Marinette's smile faltered shortly afterwards, "But... Why are you here?"

Adrien rubbed his forehead, "The last thing I remember is getting hit by a truck"

"I see," Marinette frowned, "You should go back to your world, though"

Adrien blinked, "Why? We can finally be together forever"

Marinette sighed, "As much as I would like that, it's best if you go back.

"And I'll show you why," Marinette held her hand out to him, palm up, "Come with me"

Adrien took her hand, and a blinding white light surrounded them. Adrien squinted at the sudden bright flash. He closed his eyes shut, causing light red clouds to appear on the inside of his eyelids.

Once the light faded, Adrien and Marinette stood back in Paris. Adrien saw his own body lying motionless in the middle of the road with a pool of red blood staining the crosswalk. The truck that had hit him had been parked right in front of the blood stain, where police officers confronted the driver.

Adrien watched as medics loaded his pale and limp body into an ambulance. Not far from the scene, a number of police officers held Alya back by her arms. She screamed out to Adrien with tears running mercilessly down her face. She tried to escape from their grip, but they only held her tighter. All the witnesses of the incident stood frozen with their hands covering their mouths, trying to process what the hell just happened.

This vision skipped forward to a scene that was to happen in the near future, perhaps a few days after Adrien's suicide attempt—when he was confirmed to be dead. Alya and Nino stood in the apartment, yelling at each other like they didn't care if the neighbors heard.

"Why didn't you stop him?!" Nino shouted, "He was my best friend, _our_ best friend! And you fucking let him jump in front of a damn truck?!"

"Do you think I didn't _TRY_ to stop him?" Alya raised her voice, "Nino, _I'm_ the one who ran after him! And you're blaming _me_ for this?!"

Alya slammed her hand down on the kitchen counter, causing it to rattle underneath her hand.

"Bullshit! If you're putting all the blame on me, then I'm out!" Alya yelled, "Don't ever talk to me again!"

A small crack accompanied Alya's voice as those words left her throat. The ombre-haired girl stomped out the door, slamming it shut so hard that the entire apartment shook from the force. Inside the building, Nino stared down at his trembling palms. His lips curled downwards while a thick fog clouded his glasses. Next, he sank down to his knees and started bawling into his hands.

On the other side of the door, Alya was also on her knees with her head in her hands. Adrien already knew she was crying, too. Her shoulders shivered madly, and her muffled sobs broke through the silent air. Adrien's heart sank from what he was seeing. He had caused their relationship to fall apart while they were grieving over his death. He couldn't imagine how much pain they would have been feeling.

The next vision showed his father and Nathalie standing above Adrien's grave—between Emilie and Marinette's. His grave was still decorated with flowers and gifts. His father was as skinny as a skeleton, and Nathalie looked as if she hasn't slept in weeks. Adrien didn't need to listen to their conversation to know how much they were hurting. Gabriel had now lost his entire family, one to a deadly disease and another to suicide. That alone was enough for Adrien.

Time went back, and Adrien and Marinette were in the hospital room. Adrien laid unconscious in the hospital bed, his entire body covered in a white blanket except for his head. Attached to his face was an oxygen mask, and the heart monitor sang its tune at a very slow tempo in the corner. Alya and Nino had settled beside his bed, looking down at their friend who was on the brink of death. They didn't say a thing to each other, they didn't even hold hands. They just sat there in silence with tears in their eyes.

Adrien looked away from the vision and back at Marinette, who had her hand still attached to his.

"I can't watch this anymore," he said sadly.

"You can still go back," Marinette told him, "Don't worry about me, you'll have another chance to see me again. I want you to continue on with your life.

"The second you let go of my hand, you'll be back in your world," Marinette pointed to the slow beeping heart monitor, "But you better hurry. Once it goes blank, you can't go back"

"Marinette," he lowered his voice, "I love you. More than anyone else in the world"

"I know, Adrien," Marinette smiled, "I heard you in my last few seconds. I love you too"

Adrien took a deep breath, "I'll go back now. We'll meet again, right?"

Marinette nodded, "We will, I promise"

Adrien took another deep, nervous breath. He shot Marinette a small smile, giving her hand one last squeeze. He uncurled his fingers from around her hand, which still clung loosely to his. Finally, Adrien drew his hand away from hers. Chills and tingles spread through his inner body, accompanied by another blinding white light engulfing him.

~

In the corner of the hospital room, the heart monitor's rhythm grew a little faster. Upon hearing this, Alya and Nino shot their heads up, both of them wiping their eyes on their sleeves. They looked down at Adrien, where his fingertips stuck out from underneath the blanket.

Hope flooded through them at the very subtle movement of a twitch in his fingers.


	25. Epilogue

Three months have passed since Adrien had jumped in front of the truck in an attempt to take his own life. And today, he was finally allowed to go home. The doctors, along with Alya, Nino, his father, and Nathalie, have recommended that he see a therapist. He would have to come back another day for screening, but he had to admit that he agreed with them. In fact, he was willing to see one.

Not one day passes by where he doesn't think about her. He woke up everyday with an empty feeling in his chest, like something was missing in his life. _Because_ something was missing. No words can form a single sentence to describe the excruciating pain of missing her. She was the love of his life, his soulmate, his best friend, and the light at the end of the tunnel. But now that his light is gone, he's left in the pitch darkness once again.

Adrien had gotten dressed in his normal clothes with ease. To his surprise, all the physical pain he thought he would feel was completely gone. He didn't even have to go through physical therapy. He must have gotten lucky, then.

A strange lump stuck out of one of his jean pockets. Confused, he reached his hand in there and pulled out a certain charm. Marinette's lucky charm. Adrien smiled. Looks like he really did get lucky after all. Adrien looked down at the charm as it rested on his right palm, where the timer on his wrist had stopped counting down months ago and was now stuck at zero. The cuts that once covered his wrist and forearms have faded away, too.

Adrien placed the charm back into his pocket and walked out of the hospital room, where he was met by his father and Nathalie. Gabriel instantly pulled Adrien in for a hug the second he saw his son walking again. Adrien didnt complain and returned the hug, closing his eyes to fully take in his father's warmth.

The warmth that he desperately needed in a time of despair.

**~•~**

Adrien stood above Marinette's grave, who had been buried not far from his mother. He threw a bouquet of brightly colored flowers in front of Emilie's grave before switching over to Marinette's. He knelt down in front of her gravestone with a soft smile.

"Hey," he said quietly, "I hope you're doing well since the last time I saw you.

"I miss you more and more everyday," Adrien continued, "Things are never the same without you, and I know I'm never going to fall in love again. Ever since I met you, no other girl can compare to you.

"You were..." Adrien chuckled lightly, " _Miraculous_ _._ Simply the best"

Adrien glanced over at Emilie's grave, "I hope you two have gotten around to meeting each other. You would have liked each other"

Adrien reached into his pocket and turned back to Marinette, "Before I leave for the day, I have something to give you"

Adrien pulled out a charm much like the one Marinette gave him, only this one had beads of yellow and blue. Adrien placed it on the relatively new soil in front of her grave.

"Your own lucky charm," he said, "Your charm really did wonders for me, so I might as well give you one, too"

Adrien stood up from the ground. His eyes traveled constantly between the gravestones of the two women he had come to love, but lost in the same way.

"I'll visit again someday," he muttered, "Goodbye for now"

And with that, Adrien turned his back to the gravestones. The grieving pianist slumped his head down and walked away with his hands in his jean pockets.

Adrien had stopped at the park, where a little boy with blond hair sat against a tree, crying into his knees. Slowly and carefully, Adrien approached the young boy and knelt down in front of him.

"Hey buddy," he said softly, "What's wrong?"

The young boy looked up at him with tears in his eyes, "I... I lost my mommy and I can't find her"

Adrien held back his tears that were demanding to escape. He leaned in closer to the little boy and pulled him in for a hug. The little boy sat there and blinked in confusion.

"I... I know how that feels," Adrien whispered, now allowing his tears to spill, "I'll help you find her. It will be okay"

Not having the slightest clue that Adrien was practically crying into his shoulder, the boy wrapped his short little arms around the older blond. Adrien gritted his teeth and held the young boy tightly, who melted into the comfort of this embrace.

Adrien's hold had stopped the little boy's tears, but that effect had not been reciprocated. Rather, more tears pooled out of Adrien's eyes the longer he held him.

Adrien pulled away from the hug and stood up, holding his hand out for the boy to take. The young boy placed his small hand in Adrien's and rose to his feet. The little boy spotted the tears in the older blond's eyes when he stood up. Now, he was even more confused and tilted his head to the side.

"Why are you crying, sir?" The boy asked, "My mommy said big boys don't cry"

Adrien wiped his tears away. He placed his free hand on top of the little boy's head, messing up his hair a little bit.

"Your mommy is wrong," he said, his voice shaking, "Boys who cry are the biggest and strongest boys"

Adrien took his hand off the boy's head, "Now let's go find your mommy, I'm sure she's worried about you"

Without another word, Adrien and the little boy walked through the park hand in hand in search of his mother.

**~•~**

"Above all of this, I've learned that just because her life is over, doesn't mean mine has to be over, too," Adrien said.

His therapist nodded with a smile, "I'm glad I was able to help you over the past six years"

Adrien smiled, "I'm very grateful to be alive today, and I'm glad I didn't succeed in ending my life. I have to keep living. For her"

Adrien stood up from his seat and shook hands with his therapist.

"Thank you," Adrien said, "It's been a pleasure getting to know you"

"You too, Adrien"

Adrien said one last goodbye to his therapist and stepped out of his office. He climbed inside his car, started the engine, and drove away into the city.

~

Adrien stepped through the door of the bakery, where Marinette's parents immediately greeted him with a hug. It's been a while since he's talked to them.

"We have this letter for you from Marinette," Sabine said, holding out an envelope, "We found it recently. I don't know why it took six years, but better late than never"

Adrien took the envelope from Sabine and tore it open. He unfolded the paper that rested inside to read the letter.

_Adrien_ _(_ _My_ _Chat_ _Noir),_

_If_ _you're_ _reading_ _this_ _,_ _the_ _timer_ _on_ _your_ _wrist_ _has_ _run_ _out_ _._ _I_ _don't_ _even_ _know_ _where_ _to_ _start_ _this_ _letter_ _,_ _but_ _I'll_ _just_ _start_ _off_ _by_ _saying_ _"_ _thank_ _you_ _"._ _You_ _have_ _made_ _me_ _beyond_ _happy_ _in_ _the_ _short_ _time_ _we've_ _had_ _together_ _._ _I'm_ _so_ _glad_ _I_ _got_ _to_ _meet_ _you_ _and_ _make_ _the_ _most_ _of_ _my_ _limited life._ _You_ _are_ _,_ _and_ _always_ _will_ _be_ _,_ _a_ _superhero._ _Whatever_ _happens_ _to_ _me_ _,_ _promise_ _me_ _that_ _you'll_ _keep_ _living_ _._ _Live_ _the_ _life_ _that_ _I_ _never_ _got_ _to_ _live_ _._ _Do_ _it_ _for_ _your_ _father_ _and_ _Nathalie_ _._ _Do_ _it_ _for_ _Alya_ _and_ _Nino_ _._ _Do_ _it_ _for_ _me_ _._ _We'll_ _see_ _each_ _other_ _again_ _someday_ _,_ _so_ _please_ _,_ _live_ _on_ _no_ _matter_ _what_ _._ _That's_ _my_ _only_ _wish_ _for_ _you_ _,_ _so_ _fulfill_ _my_ _wish_ _for_ _me_ _,_ _okay_ _?_

_Sincerely_ _,_   
_Your_ _Ladybug_ _,_   
_Marinette_ _Dupain-Cheng_

Adrien reread the letter over and over a couple times before turning back to Tom and Sabine.

"If you want, you can go up to her room," Tom said, "We know how much you loved her. You're always welcome here, Adrien"

Adrien dipped his head in thank you and stepped through the door that led to their house. He climbed the stairs and opened the trapdoor, immediately taking in her pink-heavy bedroom that has been empty for years. Somehow her scent still lingered weakly in the room even after all these years, bringing back a thousand memories of the short pigtailed girl.

The sudden urge and longing to climb up to her balcony came to him. It felt as if something was pulling him up there, like he was being called up there. Like his body had a mind of its own.

Marinette's balcony was the place where they shared their first kiss, and Adrien will always remember that night they stood underneath the galactic sky. Adrien walked over to the railing, holding the letter to his chest as he looked up at the sky with a smile.

"Marinette," he began, "I believe I've already fulfilled your wish"

He closed his eyes, feeling the gentle breeze of the warm, sunny day as it blew his hair out of his face.

"You really did," A voice said from behind him.

Adrien looked over his shoulder, and behind him stood a smiling Marinette. Her body was somewhat transparent, and the dazzling sun shined through her body. On her slightly faded body, Adrien spotted a single tear sneak out the corner of her eye. Two simple yet meaningful words left her lips.

"Thank you"


	26. Bonus Chapter: Reunited

** 00:00 **

There lived an old man in a small house next to a certain bakery. Adrien Agreste, former piano prodigy. The ninety-year-old had no children or grandchildren of his own. He had no wife, either. But he didn't mind, though, because he still had his best friends. Plus, he simply despised the idea of having anyone else other than Marinette.

The bakery, which used to belong to the Dupain-Chengs, was now being run by the Lahiffes after its founders had passed away. The daughter of the elderly couple that retired from owning the bakery was named after none other than the former baker's daughter: Marinette Dupain-Cheng Lahiffe. She was currently in her mid thirties and had two kids, who referred to Adrien as "grandpa". That alone was enough to fill the void of not having his own biological grandkids.

The elderly man laid down on the bed in his small bedroom, eyes glued to the TV screen while the last Ladybug and Chat Noir movie played onscreen. Adrien's lips curled up ever so slightly as the memories of his would-be wife flooded through him. She always said he was like Chat Noir. Likewise, she was like Ladybug. _His_ Ladybug. Perhaps, there may just be an alternate universe where the two of them lived on together as the protectors of Paris.

A knock came from his bedroom door, and Adrien paused the movie. Marinette was most likely at the door. She stopped by a couple times a week to keep him company or deliver food and necessities to him. Adrien called for her to enter, and a woman with tanned skin and brown, wavy hair stepped inside. In her hand was a paper bag from her bakery just down the street.

"Hi Uncle," Marinette greeted, "I brought you some croissants. I know they were always your favorite"

Adrien smiled at her kind gesture, "Thank you, little butterfly"

Marinette set the paper bag on the bedside table and faced the elderly man. She stepped up to the bed and sat down at the edge, looking down at the floor.

"You're worried about your father, aren't you?" Adrien asked.

Marinette nodded, "He hasn't been eating or drinking, and he spent the past couple weeks in bed"

Nino's timer had stopped counting down four months ago—the amount of time that was left on Alya's timer before her passing. Adrien knew that his time was coming soon, too. But he couldn't tell her that, not when he was her only source of comfort at the moment.

"Death is harsh and inevitable," Adrien said softly, "It always takes the best people first"

Marinette nodded, "By the way, my parents forbade me from asking you this question. It's regarding my name. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to, though"

Her name. Marinette, the girl he fell in love with. The one who gave him happiness when he was younger.

"Go on," Adrien permitted.

"I know I was named after a good friend of yours and my parents. The only thing they told me was that she passed away when you guys were in college," Marinette began, "If you don't mind, can you tell me more about her?"

 _Good_ _friend_ _._ Adrien chuckled lightly at those two words.

"She was more than a good friend. To me at least," Adrien began, "She was the most beautiful girl in the world. She shined brighter than the sun and was my other half. She was everything to me, and I loved her more than anyone"

He wanted to continue, but was unable to. Words can't possibly describe the love he had for the bluenette.

Marinette smiled sadly, "I guess I shouldn't be holding her name, then. She sounded like a great person"

Adrien frowned at her statement and reached for his niece's hand, causing her to look at his pale green eyes that were once the color of emeralds.

"Don't say that," Adrien said, "There's no one else I'd rather give that name to than you"

Adrien gave her hand the weakest squeeze of reassurance. That he wants her to have that name.

Marinette sighed, "Actually, there's something else you should know. Her name is not the only thing I have from her. My parents didn't want me to tell you this either, but I can't keep it from you any longer after hearing you talk about her"

Marinette retracted her hand from Adrien's gentle grasp and held it to her chest just a little to the left.

"I received her heart transplant," Marinette said quietly, "She was registered as an organ donor, and luckily her heart was healthy enough to donate. Her heart saved my life years ago"

Adrien's eyes widened ever so slightly. It all made sense now. Roughly fifteen years ago, Marinette was rushed to the hospital and needed a heart transplant. Luckily, the doctors found a match and were able to save her. He had no idea it was the heart of his beloved that saved her.

At that moment, Marinette reached into her purse and pulled out a stethoscope.

"Would you like to listen?" She asked as she held the stethoscope out to him.

Adrien nodded and took it from her without hesitation, "Please"

Adrien placed the stethoscope in his ears while Marinette held the end to her chest. Her heartbeat echoed in his ears, reminding him of the moments where the heart monitor took in her heartbeat at the hospital. He closed his eyes and focused on the soft thumps.

"Sixty beats per minute," Adrien whispered, "Your heart rate right now is sixty beats per minute"

The exact same heart rate that was often beeping in the heart monitor before death took her in. Adrien opened his eyes and handed his end of the stethoscope back to her. He smiled softly while tears shined in his eyes.

"Thank you, Marinette"

Marinette returned his smile and placed the stethoscope back into her purse. Her weight lifted off the bed as she stood up.

"I have to go back to the bakery now," Marinette said, "Goodbye, Uncle. Call me if you need anything"

Marinette gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before stepping out of the room and shutting the door behind her. Once he was sure she was gone, Adrien reached over to his table and grabbed a pen and paper. He wrote a short little note on the paper for Marinette to read when she returned.

"Bye bye," Adrien whispered, "Little butterfly"

Those words would have been the last to leave Marinette's lips—if she still could have spoken before death took her in. Now that he knows Marinette, his lover, will still live on inside the new bearer of her name, that was all he needed. He had lived a full life for her, achieving his dreams of being a pianist, as well as her dreams of being a fashion designer. He did it all for her. If only she knew that, with the help of his father, her designs reached people around the world.

He placed the pen back on the table and proceeded to close his eyes, leaving the note on his chest. His breathing grew slower and slower, and soon he was in a very deep but peaceful slumber.

**~•~**

One last chord rang from onstage as the young blond man dressed in a black tuxedo finished his performance for the night. He waited for the vibrations to diminish before releasing the keys from underneath his fingers. The audience exploded into applause as Adrien Agreste, a young adult once again, rose from his seat and faced the audience. He smiled before dipping his head in a brief bow.

When Adrien rose back up, he scanned the audience, who now gave the musician a standing ovation. In the front row stood Emilie, Gabriel, and Nathalie. Emilie held a tissue in her hand as tears of joy ran down her cheek. Next, his eyes fell upon Alya and Nino, who smiled proudly at him as per use.

His eyes scanned farther before finally landing on his lover dressed in a red and black spotted dress. His soulmate, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Her lips formed possibly the brightest smile in the room as she clapped with the audience. Adrien's heart raced at the sight of her, and that same compelling feeling he had the first time this happened returned. He had to fight the urge to jump off the stage and envelope her in his arms right there in front of the crowd.

~

Once the last of the guests have left, the pianist walked through the now-empty hallway of the performance hall. The lights still illuminated the hall, shining upon the concessions stand and the empty bar. A sudden craving for a good drink crept among him. He figured that nobody would be there to stop him, so he stepped behind the bar and started mixing his own drink.

Just as he was about to take a sip, a number of footsteps echoed along the walls. Adrien lowered his wine glass, and the pigtailed figure stepped into view. His pupils widened at the sight of her. Adrien immediately set his drink down on the table, ignoring his sudden alcohol craving. At that moment, he craved to hold her more.

"Marinette!"

Adrien dashed down the hallway to reach her. Marinette's heart skipped a beat the second she heard his voice. She, too, accelerated into a sprint with her arms ready to wrap around him.

"Adrien!"

The second the lovers collided, Adrien placed his hands on her waist and lifted her off the ground. He did one full three-sixty degree turn while tears of joy escaped his eyes. Marinette laughed with joy as her loose hair followed behind. After that spin, he set her back down and melted into her embrace. The embrace he hasn't felt in so long. His love for her, even after death, has not weakened one bit.

"I finally see you again," Adrien sobbed into her shoulder and tightened his grip, "It's been almost seventy years"

Upon hearing the crack in his voice, tears ran down Marinette's cheeks, too. She had been keeping an eye on her timer even after his own timer stopped counting. She expected to see him soon after all these years. Marinette missed him more than words can express, but she was glad he fulfilled her wish and lived a full life—a life that she never got to live. Now, they're finally together again.

The two of them broke away from the hug just in time for two more figures to step into view. Alya and Nino. The young couple ran up to the blond and engulfed him in their arms.

"Bro, you did amazing like always," Nino said.

"Good to see you again," Alya added.

Adrien laughed through his tears and held his beloved friends tightly.

"I love you guys," he sobbed happily.

The three of them were about to pull away from the hug, but was stopped when a number of arms joined them. Adrien felt as if he was being suffocated, but he didn't mind. This was exactly what he needed anyways.

Once all the arms have unraveled, Adrien scanned the familiar faces all around him. His parents and Nathalie had joined the group. Adrien sniffed and used his sleeve to wipe away the tears that were threatening to escape once again.

"I'm home..." Adrien said shakily, "I'm home!"

Marinette stepped up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, giving him a soft smile.

"It's okay to cry," Marinette said, "Let it out"

Adrien shook his head and rubbed his eyes one last time before facing his loved ones.

"I shouldn't be crying," Adrien said, "Because my wish came true"

**~The End~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *DISCLAIMER: hearts can only last for a few days outside the body before being transplanted. Just thought I should mention that :D*
> 
> Annnnd it's finished! Yay!! I hope you enjoyed this book and thank you for reading! If you want to see art/fanart for this book, please look for this book on my Wattpad account: BobaBunnies :)
> 
> For those who are going through a dark time right now, hang in there. It will get better. I know it's cliché, but I promise it's worth it to stick around. As someone who's lost a friend to suicide, I can assure you that people will miss you. No matter how much time has passed, I still think about him everyday wishing I could have saved him. Losing someone to suicide is a feeling that always sticks to you, so believe me when I say that your life does matter.
> 
> And to anyone wondering what disease Marinette and Emilie had, it's an unnamed fictional disease. I didn't want to give them a real disease out of fear that I would portray it wrong or inaccurately. I hope that doesn't ruin the book for you, though!
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
